Taken
by RixxiSpooks
Summary: I know you are probably like 'oh not another baby one' but I just love the idea of the Doctor and Rose having a baby and so I had to write one of my own. Tenth Doctor.
1. Pregnancy Test

**Ok, i'm sure you've had enough of the Doctor and Rose having a baby stories but i couldn't resist!**

Rose felt her stomach turn and she threw up in the toilet again. The burning taste of bile in the back of her throat made her retch. It was horrible. As soon as she thought the nausea passed she sat up and wiped her mouth. This had been happening very often recently. Her ending up in the toilet in the mornings and she had a dreadful idea of what it could mean. Well, not exactly dreadful, she was actually quite excited, hopeful even, but she had no idea how the Doctor would react. Would he throw her out of the TARDIS? Or would he be overjoyed?

Rose decided that before she told him her suspicions she had better find out whether it was true. Now where could she find a pregnancy test? She doubted the Doctor kept them in the TARDIS. Maybe she should ask if they could stop off home and she could buy one whilst visiting her mum. Oh god! How would her mum react? She could be carrying a half alien baby! No, it would be better if her mum didn't find out till it was born. Wait, she didn't even know if she was pregnant, no point in getting ahead of herself.

Shakily getting to her feet, Rose wondered how she was going to get a test. Just at that moment, a small pen-like object appeared on the shelf above the sink. It was a pregnancy test. The TARDIS must have given it to her to help; well at least she knew the old girl was on her side. Rose picked up the object and knew what she had to do.

Rose counted in her head, three minutes was what it had said, she was on her third sixty seconds. Fifty five…fifty six….fifty seven….fifty eight…..fifty nine….sixty! Rose took a deep breath, preparing to look at the small window…

"Rose? Are you in there?" a voice travelled through the door.

"Crap!" Rose cursed, nearly dropping the test in her surprise.

"Rose!" the Doctor sounded worried, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine, Doctor!" Rose replied too quickly. This concerned the Doctor even more. He knocked the door harder.

"Rose, I can tell something's wrong," the Doctor called. Rose snatched a look at the test and gasped. A blue line!! She was pregnant!

"ROSE!" the Doctor yelled, "I swear if you don't come out know I will kick this door down!" Rose ran to the door, it was now or never. She undid the lock and opened the door.

"Rose," the Doctor looked very relieved at the sight of his blonde companion.

"Doctor!" Rose didn't know where to start; she decided to just blurt it out, "I'm pregnant!" The Doctor's eyes widened in shock.

"You what?!" he look so startled that Rose suddenly had a bad feeling about his reaction, "You're…pregnant?"

"Yes!" Rose nodded vigorously, watching the Doctor closely.

"That's…that's….incredible….fantastic….amazing….phenomenal…" he paused and then said, "I'm going to be a dad!" Rose grinned.

"Yeah, you are gonna be a dad, Doctor," Rose laughed as he began jump around the TARDIS, "But before you get too excited, I was wondering if Time Lord Pregnancy is any different to human." The Doctor stopped his bouncing and put on a poker straight face.

"You are going to start growing hair out of your ears and your head will swell to twice its size," he deadpanned.

"WHAT?!" Rose yelped.

"Only kidding, you humans are so gullible!" the Doctor smirked at her reaction.

"Ooh, you are _evil_!" Rose punched him on the arm, "But, seriously, nothing's different?"

"No, exactly the same," the Doctor smiled, "Unluckily for you."

"Well you better look after me then, as it's your fault this happened," Rose told him, leaning on the TARDIS console.

"_My _fault?!" the Doctor gawped, "I think you'll find it takes two to tango!"

"Whatever," Rose conceded, "But I still think we are gonna have to cut down on all this saving the world stuff unless it's an emergency."

"Emergency? What do call all the stuff we've done before then, a bit of fun?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"No, I thought you just went looking for trouble, as like a hobby," Rose grinned, "Anyway, you know what I mean."

"Yes, I do," the Doctor smiled tenderly at her, "Lots of TLC for you and not all those mean nasty monsters trying to bite your head off."

"Good," Rose paused, "So when do you wanna tell my mum?" The Doctor looked horrified.

**What do you think? please review!!**


	2. The Birth

**Thank you to IronFist Shady Gurl** **for being my first reviewer!! Love you!! Hope you like this!!**

The Doctor leant against the TARDIS console, bored. He wanted to go on an adventure, to have the exhilaration of running for his life yet again, but he couldn't leave Rose, not when she was nearly nine months down the line. Her huge, swollen belly hardly let her walk let alone run. He would be happy when the pregnancy was over but he knew even when the child was born they wouldn't be able to do as much as they used to do, at least until it was older, because that would mean putting it in danger.

He hated calling their child _it _but they hadn't found out the sex, Rose wanted to wait until it was born so it would be a surprise. On the scan the Doctor had done in the medical bay he had seen the baby was healthy, kicking, much to Rose's discomfort, and it had two hearts but he had refrained, for Rose's sake, from seeing the gender. They couldn't do any check ups or have the labour in Rose's home time because they would see the babies abnormalities, so the Doctor decided to deliver it himself in the TARDIS.

"Doctor!" the Doctor heard Rose's cry for help and sprinted towards the sound. He skidded down a corridor and saw Rose collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily. She looked up, her eyes glistening with pain and happiness.

"I think I'm in labour."

"Jeez," the Doctor yelped and hurried over to her, "Here, we better get you to the med bay." The Doctor bent down and picked up the heavy woman with ease, his skinny frame belying his actual strength. He headed to the medical bay and laid Rose down gently on a bed.

"So, Doctor, have you actually ever done this before?" Rose grunted as a contraction gripped her.

"Well, not _exactly_," the Doctor ran his fingers through his brown hair making it stick up in odd tufts.

"Oh great," Rose blew out a long breath, fighting the pain, "What do you mean not exactly?"

"Er…it was just a nicer way of saying…no," the Doctor grinned sheepishly, "But I'm sure I can do it, I learn quickly." Rose groaned and then grabbed the Doctor's hand as another contraction came.

"How long is this gonna take?" Rose asked, "I'm in agony!"

"It depends," the Doctor shrugged non-committal.

"Ow!" Rose wailed and squeezed the Time Lord's hand until it felt like his fingers would break.

"You know, I won't be able to deliver the baby if you cripple me," the Doctor remarked, prising his fingers away.

"Sorry," Rose smiled weakly. The Doctor went to the end of the bed.

"Right, I would say you're nearly there. On the next contraction push," the Doctor ordered.

"Easier said than done," Rose retorted, her face contorted in pain.

"Push!" the Doctor said. Rose complied, pushing with all her might.

"And again," he said as Rose stopped, panting.

"I'm trying," Rose moaned.

"Rose," the Doctor soothed, "Come on." The exhausted woman heaved herself up and pushed. "I can see the head!" the Doctor shouted in joy.

"Good for you," Rose said sarcastically and then winced.

"Last push, Rose, make it a big one," the Doctor urged her on, grinning the whole time.

"Well I'm glad someone's enjoying this," Rose said bitterly and then put her remaining strength into the last push. "Ahh!" The slippery bundle fell into the Doctor's waiting arms and he gasped.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Rose asked concerned, trying to sit up and see.

"N, nothing, I just can't believe it," the Doctor assured her, "It's a boy!"

"Let me see," Rose tried to move herself but couldn't and slumped back. The Doctor stood up and moved to Rose's head. He held the tiny baby in a blue blanket so just its head and one little arm stuck out, the fingers flexing experimentally. Rose had tears in her eyes when the Doctor handed over their baby boy. She peeped at the face and smiled as the baby's eyes opened.

"Ok, why isn't he crying?" Rose asked, slightly worried, "Aren't babies supposed to cry when they're born?"

"Oh well that is one Time Lord Baby difference, they aren't as loud as humans so you should get some sleep," the Doctor grinned, putting an arm round Rose and gazing at their son.

"He's beautiful," Rose whispered, holding the small warmth close to her.

"Yes, just like his mum," the Doctor kissed Rose on the cheek.

"What are we gonna call him?" Rose questioned suddenly. The Doctor thought for a moment.

"I don't mind," he said.

"Well, I do kinda like the name…" Rose stopped, looking at the Doctor.

"Yes?"

"Um…well I was kinda wondering whether there were like any Time Lordy names that you could think of," Rose skipped what she was going to say.

"Yes, there are plenty, such as Dalansinomytnisgyn or Zackshidgethehehnym or Prynthimumnghtes. But what were you going to say?" the Doctor queried.

"Well, I wanted to have a name that was from Time Lord origin but if they are all like that I don't think I would be even able to pronounce my own kid's name," Rose looked disappointed.

"Well, you could shorten it, what's the name you want? Maybe there is a longer version," the Doctor asked.

"Is that why you are called the Doctor cos otherwise no one would be able to pronounce your name?" Rose blurted out.

"Rose, what's the name?" the Doctor ignored her previous question.

"Alfie, I've just always liked that name," Rose said.

"Alfieterinumlywigduhsk," the Doctor said.

"You just made that up on the spot didn't you?" Rose asked sceptically.

"Maybe, maybe not, does it really matter?" the Doctor smiled, "He's called Alfie."

"Ok," Rose stared down at the sleeping baby in her arms and nodded, "Our little baby boy."

**Aw, I love babies!! It was really hard to decide on a name but that's one of my favs! Please review, it makes me so happy!!**


	3. The Visit

**Hey, next chapter! I just love writing how the Doctor and Rose look after Alfie! Anyhoo, hope you enjoy!**

The Doctor held the tiny baby to his chest and smiled down at him. This was his and Rose's son and he was never going to let anything happen to him. Alfie meant the Doctor was no longer the 'Last Time Lord' although he was only half the Doctor thought Rose's genes more than added to make him a very good Time Lord in his future.

"Hey, shall we put you to bed little chap?" the Doctor stroked his soft downy hair. The baby wriggled and gently took hold of his father's finger. "I'll take that as a yes."

Placing the child in his cot the Doctor pulled the cover over Alfie and placed a soft tiger next to him.

"Do you wanna hear a story?" the Doctor asked sitting down in a nearby chair, "I'll tell you about your mum and me and our crazy adventures shall I?" The baby looked at him silently and his lip twitched.

"Right, let me tell you how we met…"

Rose looked at her watch and realised the Doctor was still putting Alfie down. She decided to go find him. Walking through the twisting TARDIS corridors she finally found Alfie's bedroom. She pushed open the door and stopped, leaning on the frame to watch the scene before her. The Doctor was standing on a chair doing a very energetic re-enactment of a sword fight.

"So then I lunged like this!" the Doctor pretended to jab an invisible weapon, "But the Sycorax leader chopped off my hand. Now, not to worry, your dad still does have his hand. I was still regenerating so I grew back like that." The Time Lord clicked his fingers. "You should have seen everyone's faces!"

"Er…Doctor, stop scaring poor Alfie, he's only two weeks old!" Rose spoke from her position in the doorway. The Doctor nearly fell off his chair in surprise.

"Why can't I tell him stories?" the Doctor pouted.

"Because he doesn't understand and you're probably scaring him half to death with all you're bouncing around," Rose replied.

"He understands," the Doctor protested, "Look, he's not scared at all and in fact he's asleep."

"Really?" Rose stepped into the room and walked over to the cot.

Alfie's bedroom was spectacular. It had appeared seconds after Alfie had been born; the TARDIS had created it there and then especially for the newborn. The room was circular and painted navy blue. There were pictures on this background including a space scene with the rocky ground. Aliens were drawn peeping out of craters, they were bright green and looked like any child's image of a creature from out of space but the Doctor told Rose that they were in fact Chikoks that lived on a planet called Galayle. The carpet was a lighter shade of blue and was incredibly soft. The lights in the room came in the form of thousands of tiny bulbs on the wall that looked like the stars in the night sky. Also there weren't just the bulbs there were real stars on the ceiling, looking up you could see right into space. Mars, Jupiter and Saturn shone brightly in the distance. The cot in the centre of the room was white and covered in silver stars.

Rose looked into Alfie's cot and was surprised to see the Doctor was actually correct. The child was soundly asleep, his small chest rising and falling rhythmically. He was dressed in a green baby gro with planets all over it.

"Isn't he sweet?" Rose whispered.

"Yes," the Doctor nodded.

"So when are we going to tell my mum?"

"Er…" the Doctor looked rather worried, "How about we don't?"

"Doctor, you can't expect me to keep this from my mum and then turn up when he's like six and say 'Oh by the way mum, me and the Doctor had a kid a few years ago and this is your grandson'," Rose replied.

"Why not? Then she doesn't have to go through all the dirty nappies and sick we have to. She should think of it as a favour," the Doctor shrugged.

"Doctor!" Rose punched him on the arm, "We will tell her when we next visit, right?"

"Ok, let me set the co ordinates as far away from Earth as possible," the Doctor grinned.

"No, you promise me that we go before Alfie is one month old. Otherwise I won't give you this back," Rose bartered, twirling his sonic screwdriver in her hand.

"Hey, no fair!" the Doctor tried to grab in vain for his beloved weapon.

"Promise?"

"Alright, now give it back!" the Doctor pleaded.

"Ok," Rose tossed the screwdriver to him, "Now, I'm going to bed."

* * *

The Doctor jumped nervously from foot to foot as they climbed the steps to Rose's flat.

"Do we have to do this?" he whined.

"Yes!"

"Ok, but if she starts breathing fire I'm making a run for it!" the Doctor stated, "And I'm leaving you behind."

"Whatever, you are coming whether you like it not," Rose replied. They finally reached the door to Jackie Tyler's flat and Rose knocked on it as the Doctor had his hands full with Alfie who was wide awake. The door was yanked open and a cross looking Jackie glared at them. The Doctor flinched.

"Steve…" Jackie started and then noticed it wasn't her untrustworthy boyfriend. "Rose! You're back early!" Rose's mother smiled and beckoned them in.

"How long have we been away?" Rose queried as she entered, shielding the baby from Jackie's view for the time being.

"About a month," Jackie answered as she led them into the living room. Rose shuddered involuntary. A month? When Rose had come last time she wasn't even pregnant and now she had a month old baby.

"Oh, ok," Rose gulped.

"Cup of tea?" Jackie questioned, "Let's here all your awful tales of horror…" It was at this moment Alfie whimpered and Jackie noticed him.

"A baby!" Rose's mum hurried over and took the baby from the Doctor, cradling it in her arms and cooing. The Doctor gave a disgruntled look. "Did you rescue him then? Where's he from? Who are his parents? Do you realise he has a rather fast heart beat?" The words flowed from Jackie's mouth quickly and Rose became more and more uncomfortable.

"Um…well…" Rose paused, took a deep breath and said, "Mum, he's mine."

"What?!" Jackie shouted, "It wasn't Mickey was it? I'll kill him if it was!"

"No mum!"

"Joe, Will down at the chippy? That Donny bloke? James?" Jackie listed the names and Rose kept saying they were wrong as the Doctor stood watching the exchange, bemused.

"Harry? Paul? If it's that George I'll smash his face in!"

"Ok, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Let's go," the Doctor hissed looking terrified of being attacked by the angry mother when she found out.

"I can't think who else it could be Rose. Are you lying?" Jackie asked her daughter.

"No!" Even Rose was having second thoughts. Jackie meanwhile was looking absently at the Doctor, he was feeling very uneasy. She wasn't really taking him in but then she was suddenly struck by an idea.

"No…" she said to herself, "No way…nah…definitely not…it couldn't be….not possible…" She did a double take as she looked down at the baby in her arms and then back at the Doctor, "Oh, this can so not be happening!" Jackie's eyes blazed and the Doctor took a step back.

"Are you ok, Jackie?" he stammered.

"You! You got my daughter up the duff with an alien baby!" Jackie spat advancing on the quaking Time Lord she reached up and slapped him across the face.

"Well, I guess I was expecting that," the Doctor remarked.

"Mum!" Rose cried, "Does he look alien to you? He looks like any other baby. Apart from the fact he has two hearts."

"Oh my god," Jackie slumped on the sofa. She sat in thought for about ten minutes, still holding the child. Rose and the Doctor stood over not knowing quite what to do. Then Jackie looked up, "So, are you gonna tell me my grandson's name then?"

"Alfieterinumlywigduhsk," the Doctor said abruptly.

"Huh?" Jackie looked dumbstruck. Then she tried to pronounce it, "Alfie-teri-mum-lyi-gdudk."

"Er…mum, don't listen to the Doctor. That is his name but we call him Alfie for short." Rose sighed at the Doctor.

"Oh," Jackie looked relieved, "So how old is he?"

"One month today," Rose cringed at Jackie's expression but luckily her mother managed to keep her emotions in check.

"So do you want a cup of tea then?"

**What do you think? I don't think this is one of my better chapters! Sorry! Please review.**


	4. Sleeping Baby

**Hehe! Thank you all for the reviews! And all the people who have read it as well! Please bear with me as I take years to update! This chapter is slightly random as I wrote it over a period of time and kept coming back to it and adding odd humourous bits (well I think they are funny though you may not agree). It does not exactly link up but oh well I hope your enjoy it!**

Whilst Jackie was making the tea the Doctor and Rose sat in silence, Alfie on his father's lap. They didn't know what to say to make this situation more bearable. The Doctor was waiting for Jackie to bite his head off and Rose was waiting for her mum to disown her.

The kettle whistled and Jackie jumped. She had been deep in thought about what this meant. Jackie had known as soon as Rose went off with this alien there would be trouble but never had she dreamed that this would happen. She didn't even know it was possible for Time Lords to have children but now she realised that she was stupid and naïve. Of course they had to reproduce somehow otherwise they would've died out. But still, she hadn't thought that aliens and humans could have children together. Now her Rose was the mother of a half alien baby and she was its grandmother! Jackie always thought that Rose would have her first baby with Mickey even when she had left with the Doctor. Little Alfie did look human though, no one could guess he had two hearts unless they looked inside him.

Also this meant that the two travellers would have to be more anchored not going light years away and they would have to look after themselves if they don't want their son to be an orphan. This worked out better for Jackie. She finally decided Alfie was a blessing and that she was not going to say anything more on the matter she was his grandmother and she should be proud to be. She could show him to all her friends!

The Doctor flinched as Rose's mum entered the room and held Alfie tighter instinctively.

"So, was it two sugars for you, Doctor?" Jackie asked handing the shocked man a mug. He was expecting to be dead now.

"Y, yes," the Doctor said tentatively, taking the mug with one hand as Alfie was in the other.

"Here, let me take the little fella," Jackie reached out and took the baby from the Doctor. Jackie dropped down in an armchair and started talking in baby sounds to Alfie. Rose raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure you were never that nice to me when I was a baby," Rose said.

"That's because you were a horrible baby. Always screeching and crying, I never got any sleep," Jackie retorted, "Whereas this little man is good as gold. He's so sweet!"

"Ok," the Doctor sat back in his chair, "Are you trying to lull us into a false sense of security before you strike?"

"No, of course not," Jackie looked amused, "Anyway, I know you two will be wanting a rest after looking after Alfie for a month, with all the crying and everything…"

"Oh, he doesn't cry mu…" Rose started.

"Anyway," Jackie interrupted, "I was thinking that I could take him out with me, for a walk, and maybe, I dunno, show him to some of my friends." The Doctor and Rose were surprised by this proposal.

"You wanna show him to your friends?" Rose gaped.

"Well yes, he is my first grandchild isn't he?" Jackie said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I better go now if I want to catch Tina down at the laundrette; it's about now she does her mum's washing. Come on, honey," she said to Alfie. "Let's go." With that Jackie picked up the small baby and disappeared into a back room.

"Mum, the doors that way," Rose pointed out.

"I'm just looking for something…aha!"

"You don't think she's found a big stick do you?" the Doctor asked Rose anxiously.

"Yeah, she has a selection of 'big sticks' back there and also a few shotguns, a rifle, a sniper, a sword and a hand grenade," Rose replied sardonically.

"Really? Can I have the sword?" the Doctor answered just as sarcastically.

"No its mine and if you touch it I'll slap you," Rose grinned.

"Right, what type of rifle is it? Maybe if I get in there quick enough I can steal it and use it to protect myself."

"That's mine too."

"Fine, I'll use the sniper then, where's the nearest rooftop?"

"Also belongs to me," Rose smirked.

"A shotgun?"

"Mine."

"The other shotguns?"

"All mine."

"The hand grenade," the Doctor tried one last time.

"Yeah, you can have that but I pulled out the pin when I was about five and it hasn't worked since," Rose laughed.

"Quite a supply you have in there," the Doctor remarked.

"Ok, here it is. I don't know why I kept it but its come in handy," Jackie came out of the back room pushing a pram. Alfie was nestled in the middle of it well protected by a duck covered blanket. His bright eyes stared up at all the adults looking at him.

"You kept my pram?"

"Yes, now move, Rose, my grandson and I are going on a walk," Jackie pushed past the couple and out of the door. The Doctor and Rose stared at each other and then burst out laughing.

"I think Alfie's accepted, he's gonna be one spoilt kid!" Rose grinned.

"I'm not dead!" the Doctor cheered.

* * *

"Aw, Jackie, he's the most beautiful little baby I've ever seen. Your Rose must be so proud," Tina smiled at Alfie.

"Yes she is, and the father is too," Jackie added.

"Ooh, the father actually stuck around did he? That's rare for this generation; usually the bloke gets a pretty girl pregnant and then scarpers. Nice bloke?" another of Jackie's friends, Sally, asked.

"Yes he did stick around," Jackie nodded, not adding 'But he could be a million miles in the future or the past somewhere in space if he wanted to.' "He's a decent man I suppose."

"Hot?" Tina giggled as she asked, "I know he's probably like ten years younger than me but I can still be curious!" Jackie laughed inside over the fact that the Doctor was over eight hundred years Tina's senior.

"I dunno, my Rose seems to think so, he's pretty interesting I can tell you though. Bouncy, energetic, overenthusiastic and very, very clever," Jackie shrugged.

"Does he have a job?"

"He's a doctor," Jackie replied quickly.

"Oh very nice!" Tina nudged Jackie, "He wouldn't happen to be a plastic surgeon? Or know one?"

"No," Jackie sniggered, "How many times have I told you, Tina, you don't need a face lift!"

"Oh but…" Tina was cut off by a tiny whimper from Alfie. Jackie was immediately by his side, there was no way she was going to let anything happen to her daughter's baby on her watch. Nothing seemed to be wrong though; Alfie looked at her and stopped whimpering.

"Sorry, honey, have we not being paying you enough attention? Here, I'll pick you up." Jackie lifted the child from the pram and cuddled him; Alfie fell asleep in her arms, "Just like Rose, if you put you down for a second you get upset but if I hold you then you're asleep in seconds."

"He is such a sweetie," Tina simpered at the snoozing baby, "I think he is gonna be a right little heart breaker when he gets older. That face, who could resist? And his eyes, they're chocolate brown; I have never seen a baby with eyes other than blue when they are this young. So deep."

"Er…Tina, he's one month old and you're talking as if he's your boyfriend!" Jackie chuckled at her eccentric friend.

"Sorry, but I'd love to meet his father if Alfie takes after him!" Tina got a hungry look in her eyes.

"Tina Gregory, don't even think about going near my daughter's man!" Jackie said and then froze as she realised that she had actually referred to the Doctor as Rose's man!

"Ok," Tina grinned at Jackie, "I won't but can I see him, please, to see where this little thing gets his looks?"

"Alright, I've gotta take Alfie back to them now anyway," Jackie replied still in shock over how much this baby had affected her relationship with the 900 year old time travelling alien, she was acting as though he was her son in law!

"Wow, let's go!" Tina said excitedly.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose were playing a game of cards, SNAP to be precise.

"SNAP!" the Doctor yelled and slapped his hand on the pile of cards.

"That's not fair," Rose pouted, "You cheated."

"Huh, how exactly did I cheat then?" asked the Doctor amused.

"You, you, I dunno did something, rigged it," Rose stammered.

"They're your cards Rose," the Doctor laughed at her lame excuses for losing for the fifth time.

"And? Who knows what you can do with that sonic screwdriver I bet there is a setting especially for cheating in card games," Rose sulked.

"Yeah, there is also one for knowing your opponents hand in Poker," the Doctor added sarcastically.

"I knew that was why you won!" Rose pretended to miss the sarcasm, "Cheat!"

"Yup," the Doctor smirked, "I spend all my time making sure the sonic screwdriver is suitably adapted for playing games against you and winning."

"We're back!" a voice shouted from the hallway, interrupting their argument momentarily. Rose leapt up ready to go help her mum with the pram when she froze. Through the living room door had just come Jackie, pushing the pram but with Alfie in one arm and two of her middle aged friends. One of them seemed to be searching for something or someone; her eyes fell on the Doctor sat cross legged on the floor and her whole face lit up. She whispered something to Jackie.

"Oh Jacks that is one handsome man!" Tina hissed, eyeing the Doctor.

"And he's taken, and Alfie is his son so leave him alone," Jackie threatened and then she smiled at Rose.

"Rose, darling, sorry about Tina and Sally they just came back for some tea," Jackie told her daughter.

"Tea!" The Doctor stopped looking uncomfortable under Tina's gaze and jumped up bouncing on the balls of his feet, "I love tea, PG Tips is the best, I'll go make some for everyone." He left the room and started banging around the kitchen collecting mugs and putting the kettle on. Tina looked very disappointed.

"So, how was Alfie?" Rose asked her mum.

"He was fine but he didn't want to be put down," Jackie informed her, "Must take after you in that respect."

"Hello Alfie," Rose took her son from Jackie and kissed him on the forehead. The baby only wriggled slightly before resting in Rose's arms and sleeping.

"That's all he does, sleep," Jackie said, "Not that I'm complaining."

"Ok, mum, I'm just gonna put Alfie down," Rose said quietly and disappeared into her bedroom. Tina and Sally thought there must be a cot in there but little did they know the Doctor had actually got his parking accurate and moved the TARDIS from outside into Rose's room and Rose was putting Alfie in there.

"Right, I have five steaming mugs of tea here," the Doctor spoke up as he entered with a tray, "Who wants first dibs?"

"Ooh, a man that serves you, very nice," Tina giggled, "Where did Rose find him?"

"God knows," Jackie muttered under her breath. The Doctor laid the tray down and grinned at Jackie.

"I think, if you don't mind, I'll go see how my son is," the Doctor suddenly announced, wary of Tina's expression.

"Oh, ok," Tina looked crushed, "By the way, Jackie never told us, what's your name?"

"John, John Smith," the Doctor replied and hurriedly left the room.

"Hmm, he's gorgeous and house trained!" Tina commented dreamily.

"Tina," Jackie warned. Tina stuck her tongue out at her friend but even she knew she had no chance with the handsome man when the much younger, beautiful Rose Tyler had already given birth to his child. Damn. She always found them too late.

* * *

"Is he asleep?"

"As always. He will be more energetic when he's older, right?"

"Of course, he's my son is he not?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh no, he's not gonna have your gob is he?"

"Most definitely!"

"Crap, how am I gonna survive?!" Rose wailed.

**Lol! I love the Doctor's gob I dunno why Rose is complaining, except I wrote it so now I'm a bit confuzzled with myself. I'm sorry if this is boring by the way as you don't get to see much of Alfie's character but he is only a baby and I'm getting there! Also, sorry if Rose and the Doctor are a bit out of character. Please forgive me! And please review! Then I will give you a satsuma except I won't use it to drop you off a spaceship!**


	5. Second Sonic Screwdriver

**Hey, thanks to all my reviewers! i love you all! Um this has skipped forward about three days since they first arrived at Jackie's. I hope you like it!**

"Bye Rose, look after yourself and Alfie and _him _I guess," Jackie kissed her daughter on the cheek and hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go.

"I will mum," Rose replied and extricated herself from her mother's grip. "Now, we'll be back sometime but we'll stay out of trouble, promise."

"Why can't you just stay? Alfie needs to grow up in a normal environment, not in some crazy spaceship.

"Mum, that is what Alfie's life is gonna be like, he's not a normal baby, he'll have to get used to it," Rose sighed.

"Well, I don't envy his childhood," Jackie retorted, "But he's your son so go."

"Bye," Rose turned and stepped into the blue police box. Jackie watched them off.

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Rose rocked Alfie gently, looking at the Doctor rushing round the TARDIS controls, "Somewhere peaceful I hope." 

"How about somewhere that the weather is always fine, the grass is lush green, the water is turquoise and the people are the friendliest in the universe?" the Doctor suggested not looking up from the levers before him.

"Sounds great," Rose smiled.

"Ok, Garizona here we come," the Time Lord yelled and pulled a lever with a flourish.

* * *

Eight months later the Doctor was holding Alfie in one arm and flicking switches with his hand. 

"Ok, so this is the button that controls the time element of the TARDIS and this does the travel," he told the baby, Alfie smiled, gurgling in his throat. Then the Doctor went on to explain in more detail the controls of the TARDIS.

"How come you explain to a _baby _how to steer the TARDIS but you never told me?" Rose pouted as she watched father and son.

"Cos he's extremely clever," the Doctor told her.

"Are you trying to say I'm stupid?" Rose asked defensively, putting a hand on her hip.

"No, just more…primitive," the Doctor said and then realised what he'd implied, "Oh, sorry, I was being rude again wasn't I?"

"Just a bit. Does he even understand what you're telling him?" Rose looked at her dark haired son, unconvinced.

"You have no confidence in him, sure he does," the Doctor replied, "Look." He leant Alfie towards the controls. The young baby reached out, as all babies like to do, and grabbed the nearest lever. "Uh oh! That was the hydraulic compressor."

"And?" Rose asked perplexed.

"Well, that was the one thing I told him not to touch," the Doctor sighed.

"So, are we gonna die then?" Rose queried.

"No, we're just gonna go slightly off course, by a few million light years but its no biggie," the Doctor shrugged grinning at the baby in his arms, "Aren't you a little muppet?" Alfie squealed in pleasure as the Doctor blew a raspberry on his tummy.

"Ah, la, uh," he giggled.

"Yes, whatever that means," the Doctor cooed and Rose shook her head, the Doctor acted so strange around Alfie.

"Ok, I'll leave you two because I'm in desperate need of a nice, refreshing shower," Rose said and disappeared in the bathroom.

"What have we got here?" the Doctor whipped something he had been working on for awhile out of his pocket and handed it to Alfie who snatched it. It was a sonic screwdriver, a miniature version of the original. Alfie cocked his head slightly at the new toy and then promptly put it in his mouth.

"Alfie, you aren't supposed to do that!" the Doctor gaped, glad he had made it water proof. Alfie sucked on the end of the pen like object happily, a smile twitching at the corner of his lips at his father's horror. Suddenly the light on the end of the sonic screwdriver glowed bright blue and Alfie squeaked in shock, dropping it.

"Ha, serves you right for trying to eat it," the Doctor scolded bending down and picking the tool up. Alfie's lip trembled as his dad held his newfound toy just out of reach he made whimpering noises.

"Doctor, stop teasing the baby," Rose laughed from behind them, towelling her hair dry, "You're gonna make him cry."

"I won't, look what I made him!" the Doctor brandished the second sonic screwdriver at his companion.

"Jeez, Doctor, could you not just have given him a rattle?" Rose asked exasperated.

"What would he do with a rattle?"

"Well…uh duh…shake it like any other baby," Rose replied.

"That's boring, this is much more exciting," the Doctor announced.

"Right," Rose laughed at the Doctor's excited, boyish expression, "More exciting for whom?"

"Alfie of course," the Doctor coughed.

Rose walked over and took the upset child from the Doctor. She plonked him on the metal floor of the TARDIS. Alfie's tiny fingers, unusually slim for a baby's no doubt that was from his father scratched the steel grating. His finger tips curled round into the holes and then he pulled his knees onto the floor. He pushed himself up and started crawling along, a big grin plastered across his face. He headed towards the Doctor, the man with his toy. Alfie grabbed the material of his trouser leg and heaved himself up, legs braced.

"Ga," he extended a skinny arm up to the sonic screwdriver.

"See, told you he liked it," the Doctor gave his son the object. Alfie beamed and bit down on it, there was a crack. "No!"

"Ok, now that's just funny!" Rose giggled at the child, "Keep going."

"Blaha," Alfie said through the obstruction in his mouth.

"Don't please!" the Doctor moaned as his son chewed the toy, "Well that just defeats the whole object of the sonic screwdriver."

The TARDIS suddenly came to a juddering halt and Alfie tumbled over. He landed on his belly and looked very surprised.

"Alfie!" Rose yelped running to her son and scooped him up, "Are you hurt?" She inspected the baby.

"Nuh," Alfie mumbled.

"What did you say?" Rose looked at Alfie excitedly, "Did you say no?"

"Nuh, nuh, no," Alfie stuttered, smiling. He had such a cute, goofy smile, much like his father. He only had his two front teeth and they had a small gap between and stuck out at angles. When he said the word 'no' it gave him a lisp.

"He said his first word, Doctor!" Rose grinned.

"No? Hardly sophisticated is it?"

"God, Doctor he's said a word, and he's a baby!"

"Am I being rude again?"

"Yes, to your own son," Rose sighed and Alfie giggled.

"Sorry," the Doctor apologised but he didn't seem sorry, "Well let's see where we've landed then."

"Ok, let me get the sling to put Alfie in," Rose halted him and hurried to the baby's bedroom.

She came back a few minutes later with the blue and green sling, Alfie settled comfortably in it. The Time Lord tot grinned at his overexcited father who was just itching to fling open the TARDIS door and see where they had landed.

"Let's go!" he yelled.

"Go," Alfie echoed.

"Yes, he gets the idea!" The Doctor smiled fondly at his little boy.

"Fine, shove over then," Rose pushed the Doctor out of the way and pulled the door, it opened onto a scene of rolling hills, glistening lakes and a town nestled right in the middle of it.

"I recognise this place!" the Doctor announced, "Knull, the planet of the Knullians."

"Original," Rose snorted.

"Last time I came here I covered their town hall in sherbet lemons," the Doctor reminisced.

"Huh?"

"Filled it to the brim, they were pouring out the windows," the Doctor continued.

"Ok, I don't wanna know," Rose laughed, "I just hope they don't hold grudges."

"Its alright, I cleaned it all up for them afterwards but it took me two whole days!"

"Good."

"Plus I had a completely different face."

"Right."

"The town is also inhabited by a variety of other species including humans that travelled here…ooh…I'd say about three centuries ago and have been growing ever since," the Doctor informed her, "And they have the most brilliant day nursery for babies. We can leave Alfie there and go explore for a bit."

"Ok," Rose agreed thrilled at the prospect of going exploring again. Alfie pouted, his bottom lip stuck out and quivering, just because he didn't usually cry didn't mean he couldn't and the thought of being left by his parents did not make him happy.

"Da..da..daddy," he cried, "Mu..mmy!"

"Aw, he's got the hang of speaking now," Rose smiled, "Sorry Alfie, but we really need a rest from you."

"Yep, now let's take you to the nursery."

* * *

The Doctor and Rose dropped Alfie off with some very smiley, round faced Knullian women who had orange skin and wore bright blue dresses. Rose was surprised the babies didn't die of fright when they were held by them. The woman that Alfie was taken into care by was called Rowena. 

"Aren't you a special wickle lickle baby boy?" Rowena cooed to Alfie who Rose would have sworn arched an eyebrow at her over the top behaviour. She carried him off and his parents disappeared to look at the town.

"Now, shall I put you in this playpen?" Rowena asked the baby, not expecting him to answer.

"No," Alfie said grumpily. Rowena looked very startled, gaping at the baby in her arms.

"But, your barely nine months old, you shouldn't be speaking yet at least not knowing what it means," the Knullian said.

"Su, so," Alfie replied.

"Ok, it's only a couple of words," Rowena said, "Let's put you down." She sat the baby in the playpen that was filled with a variety of toys, "Have fun, I'll collect you for your bath later."

* * *

Rose grinned as the Doctor argued with the short man in front of them, "Give it back!" 

"Give what back?" the man asked innocently.

"My shoe, you see it's no longer on my foot!" the Doctor gestured to his Converse-less sole as he hopped frantically around trying to keep his balance.

"Well, how would I take it off your foot without you noticing?" the man questioned.

"I dunno!" the Doctor sighed frustrated, "Just give the damn thing back."

"But how can I give it back if I haven't got it?"

"Give," the Doctor growled menacingly advancing on the man still on one foot. Even hopping he looked intimidating.

"Why would I want your smelly old shoe anyway? I would get the pair wouldn't I? One is worthless," the man laughed. The Doctor looked even angrier so Rose decided to step in.

"Ok, just give the guy his Converse back otherwise, trust me, he'll knock your teeth into the back of your throat," she warned.

"Fine," the small man relented and drew the black shoe out from in the folds of his overly large coat, "Here, have the stupid thing." The Doctor grabbed the shoe from him quickly and pulled it on, still bouncing to keep his balance.

"Thank you," the Doctor said when he finally got his shoe on. The man said nothing, disappearing into the bustling crowd.

"Pick pockets," Rose grinned at the disgruntled Doctor, "How the hell did he get your shoe?"

"I seriously haven't a clue," the Doctor admitted, "Why don't we go get something to eat. What does a Yamzot Pasty sound like to you?"

"Mm, yum."

* * *

"Um, I'm here to collect Alfie Tyler," Rose said to the receptionist at the desk. They had given Alfie the Tyler name because the Doctor had no surname and they needed one for Alfie. The Doctor was going to catch up with Rose once she had their son because he was looking for a few bits he needed for the TARDIS supplies. 

"Right, he's in playpen 3," the receptionist, Geraldine, replied, "That's down the corridor, go left, then right, two more lefts, down the stairs, through the door on your right, after that go another right and then left. The door on your right should be where Alfie is. Room 2. Oh, there might be a bit of a surprise by the way."

"Oh, thanks," Rose mumbled, the instructions still being processed in her head. Surprise? What kind of surprise? She headed the corridor and then followed the directions. "Now, was it left or right after the stairs?" she muttered, "Left I think." Rose opened the green door on her left and carried on. She wandered along, rather confused but she finally found a door and heard babies screaming on the other side. "This must be it." She pushed open the wooden door and peered in. There were eight plastic playpens in the room; each had big flashing numbers above. Rose spotted number 3 and walked over.

Peeping in the pen was not what she expected; inside sat a baby with blonde hair and wide, dark blue eyes.

"Alfie?!" she yelped. The baby looked up at her in reply. "Oh my god!" Rose's brain was realising what this meant. Her little boy had regenerated for some reason! This must be the surprise the receptionist meant. "Oh god, oh god!" Rose wailed, "Why?! You don't look like Alfie anymore! You're not my baby! My baby has brown hair and deep brown eyes!"

Rose couldn't believe it but she guessed she should've expected it with Alfie being half Time Lord. But it was still a shock seeing your child completely changed. "What am I going to tell the Doctor?"

"Tell me what?" a voice queried from behind Rose. She recognised it as the Doctor but she didn't turn round.

"D…Doctor, Alfie is…well…not Alfie anymore…well he is but he's regenerated!" Rose whispered, looking at the baby before her.

"What?" the Doctor asked, sounding confused.

"What do we do, Doctor?!"

"Um…Rose, I've got Alfie here, I was gonna ask why you were in this room?" Rose whipped round at this and caught sight of her son wriggling in his father's hands.

"Go, go, go!" Alfie squealed, his little hands reaching out for his mother, "Mummy!"

"Oh, Alfie!" Rose gathered him in her arms, "I thought that was you."

"Rose, Alfie won't have the ability to regenerate until he reaches puberty," the Doctor smirked at his relieved companion, "You went to the wrong room you silly thing. I've always said your navigation was shoddy."

"Oi, you can talk, the man who is forever landing us in deep doo-doo," Rose retorted.

"Doo-doo?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Doo-doo!" Alfie squealed.

"Oh now look what you've done. He's supposed to be a genius and now you've taught him a word for poo. Great!" the Doctor sighed.

"Poo!" Alfie repeated.


	6. Liverpool

**Sorry it took me ages! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm gonna do a few chappies with Alfie at this age and then skip forwards a bit! **

"Ok, I really need to get him some new clothes."

"What's wrong with the ones he's got?"

"They're about five inches short that's what."

"Well how about…?"

"For the last time, Doctor, we are not getting him a mini pinstripe suit!" Rose shouted.

"Why not? They're very stylish." the Doctor looked offended.

"Alfie's five years old for God's sake and he needs tough clothes with all the activity he does. He'll rip and wear through a namby pamby suit in no time," Rose replied.

"Namby pamby?! I'll have you know that James Bond wear's suits and he's always getting blown up and in fights," the Doctor countered.

"Firstly, yours is pinstripe so it's very sad and secondly, it's called a movie, Doctor, he changes his clothes about five times a scene!" Rose said, "And thirdly, he's an adult! Alfie is a kid!"

"Fine, take him shopping then," the Doctor conceded, "But I'm not coming. Last time I shopped with you we were out until midnight and I nearly died when that enormous woman fell on me in the Next sales."

"That was hilarious," Rose remembered the incident vividly. Rose and the woman had been fighting over a dress that Rose wanted for herself and the woman wanted for her daughter. It had got quite violent so the Doctor had stepped in to reason with them both when just at that moment Rose decided the clothing wasn't worth it and let go of her end. The lady flew backwards crashing into the Doctor and knocking him to the floor, practically squashing him flat. It had taken four men to pull the lady off him!

"That was so _not_ hilarious!" the Doctor winced at the memory.

"Fine, I'll take him shopping but that means going back to Earth, my time, with my mum," Rose said, "And you'll have to stay with her whilst we're out."

"Ok, I'm coming with you!" the Doctor decided hurriedly.

"Good, good."

* * *

After popping into Jackie's flat for some tea, biscuits and orange juice, in Alfie's case, he had a very strange addiction to that stuff; they headed to the shopping centre.

"I wanna get a cap!" Alfie said suddenly as they were heading into H&M.

"A cap?" the Doctor looked apprehensive.

"Yes, that cap!" Alfie pointed to a red one with an alien on it.

"I like his taste," the Doctor commented.

"Fine, we'll get you the cap but that's not the most important thing you know," Rose said, pulling the hat off the peg and inspecting the price. Three quid, that was pretty good.

"I know," Alfie replied his brown tousled hair bouncing on his head as he nodded.

"Right, trousers are this way," Rose started off with Alfie the Doctor lagging behind.

* * *

Rose held the bundle of clothes in her arms, struggling not to drop them as Alfie piled more on.

"Well there is at least one thing he's inherited from you then," the Doctor said, a bemused expression on his face as Alfie hurried round the boy's section pulling down t-shirts.

"Daddy, can you reach that one please and thank you," Alfie asked his father, chestnut eyes wide and round as he smiled toothily in a pleading manner. No one could resist those puppy dog eyes and the Doctor sighed then reluctantly pulled down the green and navy blue striped shirt.

"Ok, Alfie, enough!" Rose spluttered under a pair of combat shorts.

"Oh, sorry, Mummy," Alfie said.

"I think we better go pay for all this, and then we'll get you some trainers," Rose told her son.

"Uh oh, not the shoe shop!" the Doctor said, terrified.

"What's wrong with the shoe shop, Daddy? Alfie cocked his head to one side as he always did when he was curious.

"Nothing, you've just wanna get out of their quick before your mum restocks her entire shoe collection," the Doctor answered, "Hey, why don't I go get something for Alfie whilst you do that." The Doctor started running off.

"Oi, come back here mister!" Rose yelled after him but he had already disappeared in the crowd, "Coward."

"Mummy, you won't really restock your _whole _shoe collection will you? Cos that's a lot of shoes!"

* * *

An hour later the Doctor met Rose and Alfie in a café where they sat down to have some tea. Again.

"So, mate, let's see your trainers then," the Doctor asked Alfie.

"They're black," Alfie said, "Look!"

"Fantastic!" the Time Lord grinned.

"Yes, but what did you get me?"

"Hey, manners young man."

"Please," Alfie's bright eyes stared up at his father expectantly.

"I'm not so sure he actually has anything Alfie. That was just your dad's excuse to escape," Rose interrupted.

"Oi, I do have something!" the Doctor cut in.

"Well then, let's see it," Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Here," the Doctor produced a white and blue football from behind his back with a flourish, "Ta da!"

"Wow!" Alfie grabbed the ball, face lit up in delight.

"Ok, what ever happens you've brought upon yourself," Rose warned him.

"What do you mean?"

"Doesn't matter," Rose quietened down looking forward to the fun to come. Hadn't the Doctor ever heard of confined spaces-the TARDIS- and bouncing balls being a recipe for disaster? Guess not.

"_And _I got you this!" The Time Lord brandished a Liverpool football shirt.

"Liverpool?!" Rose gaped, "But they suck!"

"Er…no they don't, I did a survey and all the kids like Liverpool the best, well actually it was Chelsea but they didn't have any shirts in," the Doctor retorted.

"I don't mind, Daddy!" Alfie replied. Quick as a flash he whipped off his too small t-shirt, exposing a very skinny torso, he never put on any weight even though he ate endlessly, something Rose was extremely jealous of, and pulled the red football shirt on, "I love it!"

"Fine," Rose sighed, defeated.

"I wanna go back to the TARDIS now if that's alright," Alfie spoke up.

"Sure, we've got to get moving anyway, places to go, people to see and all that," the Doctor grinned.

"Oh, we better say bye to my mum otherwise she'll literally kill you," Rose added.

"Why just me? It's not like I force you to disappear," the Doctor asked offended.

"Ah, but she doesn't see it that way. So if you get your butt moving and see my mum then we'll be back in your beloved TARDIS in no time," Rose picked up the bags surrounding her feet and set off. Alfie charged after her at high speed, the football gripped tightly in his arms. The Doctor hurried behind.

* * *

Back in the TARDIS, Alfie was bouncing the ball on his foot over and over, deep in concentration so he didn't lose rhythm. The Doctor was watching intently.

"Ok, aren't you bored yet, Dad?" Alfie asked, not removing his gaze from the ball.

"No."

"Impressed?"

"Hardly, it doesn't look difficult," the Doctor replied.

"Fine then, you try," Alfie flicked the ball skilfully to his father who caught it completely on reflex.

"Alright," the Doctor stood up from his perch on the TARDIS console and dropped the ball. It clanged loudly on the metal grating of the floor.

"Great start," Alfie smirked.

"Oi, I haven't even started yet," the Doctor retorted and scooped the ball up with the toe of his shoe. He kicked it a couple of times on his foot and then chipped it onto his knee, "See, nothing to it…" Just at that moment the ball bounced higher than the Doctor intended and bashed him painfully hard on the nose, "Ow!" The Time Lord clutched his nose in agony.

"Sucker," Alfie laughed as his father tenderly touched his injured nose.

"Enough young man, that really hurt," the Doctor scolded, eyes watering.

"Whatever," the five year old replied, still grinning his cheeky smile, the one he'd inherited from his father.

"Right, I'm off to find your Mum," the Doctor stated and disappeared into one of the many corridors, pride severely battered. He was grumbling something along the lines of, "Cheeky little know-it-all."

* * *

"Hey my lovely lady," the Doctor grabbed Rose around the waist and swung her round. She screeched.

"Doctor, put me down!" she shrieked. The Doctor complied but started kissing her on the back of the neck instead. Rose giggled at the Doctor's tickly soft lips. He breathed in her ear.

"Careful, Doctor, do you want another baby on the way?" Rose chuckled.

"I wouldn't mind, repopulating the Time Lord race is gonna take a lot of…"

"But," Rose interrupted, "Do you really wanna put up with me being moody, hormonal and immobile like fifty times over?"

"On second thoughts, Alfie could walk in at any moment," the Doctor quickly moved back.

"Thought not," Rose chortled.

"Well, I have found out I'm am pretty crap at football," the Doctor changed the subject.

"Really?! I thought you were good at everything," Rose said, surprised.

"Hmm, looks like I'm not," the Doctor sighed, "And I think Alfie is gonna make a lot of fun from it."

"I'm not surprised, it's not often you can tease you for being rubbish at anything."

Suddenly there was an almighty crash sounding from the control room. The Doctor's head snapped up and he sprinted out of the room. Rose followed him at a fast pace hoping that the crash didn't mean Alfie had broken any limbs. She skidded into the control room just behind the Doctor and gaped at the sight that met her eyes.

"What happened?" the Doctor choked, horror struck at the ball shaped hole in the glass column above the console.

"Um…" Alfie looked sheepish, "The TARDIS went bang."

"I can see that," the Doctor replied, "You are in so much trouble, Alfie."

"B, but she started it!" Alfie jerked a thumb accusingly at the TARDIS.

"How did she start it?" the Doctor queried.

"Well…I….uh….there was a…freak…um…accident…and…a lizard…no…buffalo…penguin…Slitheen...alien thing came and stole my ball to…er…frame me," Alfie finished lamely, "Ok…I dunno what happen…a hole just appeared. Is that more believeable?"

"Right, here's your chance to redeem yourself. Fix the damn thing."

**Please review coz then I will give you a healthy apple!**


	7. Spoons

_Its taken me awhile to update! soz! i'm too busy reading all the other great stories!_

* * *

"School."

"Pardon?"

"School."

"What about it?"

"Well, Alfie's five, shouldn't we be thinking of sending him to school?" Rose queried, biting into her cheese sandwich.

"Pah, sending a Time Lord to a school other than the Time Lord Academy on Gallifrey is unheard of," the Doctor said pompously.

"My school was ok," Rose replied, thinking of the shoddy, drug invested comprehensive she had attended, "And I turned out alright."

"TLA was the best school in the universe, all the geniuses went there, it had all the facilities anyone learning the ways of time and space would ever need."

"Gee, what's made you so high and mighty," Rose giggled, "Besides, sorry to burst your magnificent bubble, Doctor, but er…well…you are speaking in the past tense…Gallifrey and any TLA are gone." The Doctor's face fell and he looked so crushed that Rose felt horrible for speaking.

"I know," he said, sadly, "I just always thought of my kids going there."

"Sorry," Rose apologized.

"Well," the Doctor suddenly brightened up, "Although you turned out _alright _I am never in a million years sending Alfie to your old school, no offense."

"None taken," Rose grinned, taking the last sandwich on the plate.

"Oi, that was mine!" the Doctor howled.

"_Was _being the most important word in that statement. Its mine now," Rose scoffed the lot.

"You…pig!" the 900 year old alien sulked. Rose coughed at this, choked and spluttered bread crumbs all over the table, "Yuck!"

"Pig?! Did you just refer to me as something that oinks, smells really bad and lives in its own crap?" Rose looked indignant.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did," the Doctor smirked.

"Right, you're for it, Time Lord! Last of your race you may be but that won't stop me gauging your eyes out with a spoon, sticking them on skewers and roasting them like marshmallows on a fire and then giving them to a pig to eat in its trough!"

"Ooh, graphic!"

"Unbelievable!"

"I know!"

* * *

"This is the best I could find, but I still don't know why I can't home tutor him," the Doctor gestured to the enormous complex of buildings laid out before them in the rolling countryside of a planet that was light years away from Rose's own time. 

"Because you don't just go to school to learn, you go to make friends and learn about life skills, two things you can't provide," Rose replied.

"Oh, well, let's get moving," the Doctor said, "But I can tell you we'll be out of here in two days at least."

"Yeah right, it takes years to learn stuff. We'll be here ages," Rose shook her head, unbelievingly.

"We'll see," the Doctor said under his breath and then louder, "Alfie, if you don't get your backside out here right now then you'll be for it!" There was a scrambling sound inside the TARDIS and then the young boy skidded outside, brown hair ruffled and shoe laces hanging out.

"I think you better smarten yourself up, you look a right mess," Rose told her son.

"Why? I don't wanna look like a goody, goody," Alfie said defiantly.

"Ok, whatever, but why couldn't you wear something other than that bloody t-shirt?" Rose looked frustrated at the Liverpool shirt that hadn't left Alfie's back, "It's disgusting."

"It's not, it's cool," Alfie scuffed his trainer on the ground.

"You do realise that they won't ever have heard of Liverpool or football this far in the future?" Rose reasoned.

"I'll re-invent it then."

"Please, just lose the t-shirt. You can keep the combat trousers and trainers," Rose bargained. Alfie looked down sadly at his t-shirt and then pulled it off.

"How bout I go top less?"

"No," Rose groaned as her son grinned cheekily at her, "Go get a clean t-shirt."

"Fine." The boy disappeared inside the ship for a few minutes and then came out dressed in a green and navy baggy t-shirt, "Happy?"

"Couldn't you have gone for the turquoise shirt?"

"No, Mum!"

"Right, let's go then!" the Doctor cut in.

* * *

They walked through the school gates and were met by torrents of yelling, screaming children. _Hasn't changed much then _Rose smiled to herself as she spotted a group of girls chatting by the wall, occasionally glancing at a bunch of boys lolling around trying to look casual. Some younger kids, about Alfie's age, sprinted past, chasing the one at the front that held some kind of gadget. Alfie's eyes widened at the immense amount of children, he had never seen so many in his short life. In fact some of them weren't even human children Rose realised now, they were a mix. A girl with green scales and blonde hair walked past followed by two boys, one with a tail thumping behind him and the other with shiny, black almond-shaped eyes. It was then Rose remembered that her son wasn't pure human; he was half alien, of a race that was all but wiped out. He was very special. 

"Bye, Mum. Bye, Dad," Alfie merged into a crowd of kids.

"Guess he doesn't need us then," the Doctor smiled, "Wanna go back to the TARDIS?" There was a suggestive tone in his voice and Rose grinned at him.

"Now I know why you finally agreed to let Alfie leave the TARDIS," Rose laughed and took the Doctor's hand as they headed back to the Timeship.

* * *

Alfie shifted from foot to foot in front of the class, looking nervously at his new classmates. They all looked uninterested as the teacher introduced him. 

"Class, this is Alfie Tyler, he's going to be joining us," Miss Floe said, "Say hello."

"Hello," came the droning reply.

"Why don't you go sit over there?" Miss Floe pushed him gently towards a seat next to and boy with a shock of bright purple hair. Alfie sat down and got out the pen the Doctor had given him. It was multifunctional, including a pencil, coloured crayons, rubber, ruler, calculator and sharpener.

"Yo," the boy grinned displaying a set of sparkling white teeth, "I'm Spoons."

"Spoons?" Alfie looked sceptical, "Is that your real name?"

"Yup," Spoons nodded, "My mum was cutlery fanatic."

"Seriously?"

"No, you twit," Spoons laughed, "It's a nickname but you ain't knowing my real name."

"Ok," Alfie shrugged, "I don't really care."

"So where are you from?" Spoons asked pulling a book out of his rucksack.

"Erm…" Alfie's mum and dad had told him to say he didn't live in one place but that he travelled, "I don't live anywhere, we travel."

"Cool," Spoons flicked the pages of his book.

In this school most of the kids were very intelligent from a very young age. The five year olds in Alfie's class were doing work that would be done by a normal thirteen year old. They also had the vocabulary of a fifteen year old, which was good and bad.

"Right, page fifty-two, questions one to forty please," the teacher set them off on the maths questions.

Alfie scanned the page and then clicked his pen. It looked so easy. He started scrawling down all the answers at lightening speed. Spoons who noticed his whizzing hand, stopped, and stared, amazed at how fast Alfie was going. The young Time Lord drew the last line across his sums and then dropped his pen.

"All done," Alfie grinned.

"How…how the fuck d'you do that?" Spoons gaped, he had thought he was pretty good at maths but that was just phenomenal.

"It's really easy," Alfie replied as if it was no great feat to complete forty complicated maths problems in a matter of minutes.

"No shit," Spoons swallowed, realising his jaw was almost touching the table.

"What's with the language?" Alfie asked, "You could've just said no way."

"Whatever," Spoons put his own pen down and slumped in his chair, placing his shoes on the desk.

"Mr Yanny, I would prefer it if you put your cheesy feet of the desk thank you," Miss Floe scolded.

"Miss, my feet ain't cheesy, I wash them everyday!" Spoons looked indignant.

"Somehow I don't believe that now both of you get back to work," Miss Floe shook her head disbelievingly.

"Um…Miss, I've finished," Alfie piped up.

"Don't be stupid, Mr Tyler. There is no way you could have finished _all _the questions in five minutes."

"But he has, Miss, he must be some kind of freak kid genius," Spoons butted in. By this time the teacher had reached their desk and whipped Alfie's exercise book from him.

"Oh my god," Miss Floe looked flabbergasted, "Have you ever done these calculations before?"

"Nope," Alfie answered, wondering what all the fuss was about. All he'd done was answered a few easy questions, he thought the kids in this school were _supposed _to be outstandingly intelligent.

"Well, um," Miss Floe recovered herself, "I'll set you pages fifty three, fifty four and fifty five with all the questions, if you finish that then do the extension on fifty six."

"Sure."

* * *

"Tea?" the Doctor asked, putting the kettle on. 

"Yes, thanks," Rose nodded as she stepped out of her's and the Doctor's bedroom, cloaked in a dressing gown. The Doctor's dressing gown to be precise.

"Are you worried?"

"About what?"

"Being pregnant again?" the Doctor queried, subtly glancing up to catch Rose's expression before she regained her composure. That was the only way you could get someone's real feelings before they covered them up. The split second was what counted. In that second Rose's eyes widened as if she'd completely forgotten and then just after her face went passively blank.

"I don't really mind."

"Are you sure?"

"What? Do you know something?" Rose stepped forward wondering if the Doctor could somehow sense she was pregnant again.

"No, no." The Time Lord put his hands up, "I was just asking."

"Riiight." Rose didn't believe him in the slightest.

* * *

_What'd you think? Is it a load of bollocks? Please review if somehow you do think its good and i'll give you a pack of raisins!_


	8. Bullies

**Right, this has taken ages, sorry! Hope you like it!**

The class was now doing Science; this was what most Time Lords excelled at and, although Alfie was only half, he was no exception. He knew the answers of all the questions before any of the other kids and put his hand up.  
"Yes, Alfie?"  
"The answer is…." Miss Floe gaped at him every time he came up with the right answer, which was every time. She eventually asked him harder and harder questions and had to check in the text book to see whether he was correct. She was absolutely amazed. She knew he was human but she was sure he had to be part something else. She must meet his parents when they came to collect him.  
"Alright class, onto history, everyone get your books out."

In the playground Alfie was unsure of what to do, all the kids seemed to be running round in groups of friends and the only friend he'd made since coming here was Spoons who was spending break inside for covering a girl in paint. He claimed to the teacher that it wasn't his fault but it was kind of obvious considering Wendy was drenched in a sludgy brown mess he'd concocted.

The small boy looked around, maybe he should just join one of the groups, they wouldn't shun him away, would they? Alfie started towards a group but before he'd taken two steps something hard smashed into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He doubled over, surprised. He was shoved against a wall by a gang of four lads that were much bigger than him. One punched him in the face and another kicked him in the groin.  
"Hey, swot," one sneered, "I'm Gareth."  
"Er…" Alfie hadn't a clue why this guy was introducing himself but then he found out.  
"Gimme your lunch money and any other stuff you got on you," Gareth growled. Alfie glared at him, there was no way that he was gonna give up his money or any of the gadgets on him including: the multifunctional pen, a special watch and, of course, his beloved sonic screwdriver.

"No," Alfie replied, defiantly.

"What did you say, squirt?" Gareth eyed him menacingly; this five year old was not a nice boy.

"No!"

"Hear that guys? The titch said no!" All Gareth's mates sniggered, "What do we do to kids who say no to us?"

"Pummel 'em!" one shouted.

"Too right!" Gareth swung a hard punch that struck him painfully on the jaw, "Now what do you say to us, midget?"

"Get lost!" Alfie didn't know what to do so he struck out with his right arm and caught the big boy on the cheek.

"You little…!" Gareth dived at him and Alfie quickly darted out of the way, he had inherited his father's quick feet. He then jabbed again, poking his opponent between the ribs. It was at that moment all the other boys piled in. They began striking the Time Lord with crazy blows. He ended up cornered by the wall. Gareth wiped a bloody nose.

"You're for it now, geek! Not only are we gonna take all your stuff but we are gonna make you a walking bruise!" Gareth advanced on him and Alfie gulped, trying to look brave and stand his ground.

Suddenly, out of no where, a flurry of small fists landed on Gareth as a tiny girl jumped into the crowd.

"Leave off you bully!" she yelled, blue eyes flashing.

"Ooh, look, titch has got himself a protector! A lickle girl!" Gareth guffawed.

"Shove off Gareth, nobody thinks you're cool so stop trying to act it!" the girl replied calmly, hands on hips.

"All we're gonna do is take his stuff, then we'll leave him be…that is until tomorrow!"

"No you won't" the girl reached up and slapped him.

"Oi! I don't usually hit girls but for you, I think I'll make an exception!" Gareth launched himself at her. The fight was on again but at least now Alfie had had time to regain his breath.

Spoons looked wearily down at his paper and sighed, it read 'I will not throw paint at people. I will not throw paint at people." He wondered whether it was actually worth causing havoc and then decided it was. What's the fun in going to school if you don't get into heaps of trouble?! He put his pen down and sat back in his chair. The teacher was paying him no attention, too engrossed in marking. Spoons' eyes wandered lazily round the room, over the board, the desks, the colourful displays and finally resting on the window. All he could see out of it was a brick wall but he could see glorious sunlight reflected off that. He wished to be outside.

Suddenly a group of people came into view. They were all fighting. Four bigger lads and a titchy girl and…Alfie! The skinny boy was holding his own pretty well but he had blood smeared across his face and a black eye already forming. The boys were gaining on the other two who were cowering against the wall. Spoons desperately wanted to help them.

"Sir!" Spoons shouted, "Sir!" The teacher looked up slowly, as if he really couldn't be bothered to lift his head.

"Yes, Mr Yanny?"

"Sir, there is a fight outside!" Spoons waved at the window.

"Don't try and fool me, Mr Yanny, I'm not stupid. You've pulled this one before and I'm not fooling for it again." With that the teacher looked back at his marking.

"Christ," Spoons groaned and then decided he might as well take matters into his own hands. There was no way he was gonna sit back and watch his friend being battered.

A couple of seconds later the teacher sighed, "I don't hear any work being done, Mr Yanny." When no reply came his head snapped up and he was greeted by the sight of an empty desk, paper all over the floor and the window wide open. "MR YANNY!"

Spoons jumped into the fight without a moment's thought. He drove a flying kick into the side of Gareth and knocked him over. Then he started on the others. The tussle continued with several of the bullies in head locks and one with Spoons sitting on his head- Gareth. When the teacher who had been sitting with Spoons stormed into the playground.

"Right! Stop that this instant!" he bellowed, a couple of the people froze but Alfie and another boy either did not hear, or chose to ignore the command. The carried on rolling in the dirt, kicking, biting and punching. It was only the teacher grabbing each by the shirt and pulling them apart did they stop. Each gave the other a dark scowl.

"How dare you?! You are all going to the headmaster!" he announced. All seven children were led away.

In the headmaster's office the children went in two groups. Gareth and his gang went in first. They came out looking smug. Alfie felt a lump sitting in the pit of his stomach, what would his dad say if he got expelled?

"Come in you three," a deep voice called from inside. Alfie took a deep breath and followed his companions into the room. A thin man with a bald patch and glasses watched them sit. "I'm Mr. Harris and you are?"

"Alfie Tyler," Alfie spoke up nervously.

"Hollie Cheese," the little girl whispered.

"Spoons Yanny," Spoons finished.

"Mr Yanny, your real name," Mr. Harris asked sternly.

"Fine…" Spoons paused, "….Walter Yanny." Alfie struggled not to burst out laughing. Spoons glared at him.

"So, what happened then?" All three began speaking at once and Mr Harris held up a hand to halt them, "One at a time!"

"Ok, Alfie," Spoons nudged him.

"Erm…well, I was in the playground and Gareth and his friends wanted my stuff. I wouldn't give it to them so they attacked me. Hollie came to my rescue and Spoons joined to help," Alfie gabbled. Mr Harris nodded.

"Right, we have had incidents with Gareth before and we'll let you go but first Alfie I think you better get checked by the nurse. In fact, then I want to get your parents in."

"What? You said I wasn't in trouble!"

"You're not, I wish to discuss something else with them."

**Please review! I will give you a...nut!**


	9. Time Lord

**Sorry its taken a bit! I was camping in the wind, rain, hail and bloody snow! It was cold!**

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

"Argh! Bloody hell!" the Doctor leapt backwards and Rose laughed at his expression, "You're vibrating!"  
"Yes, it's called a mobile," she smiled and slipped a hand in her pocket to pull out the phone. A shrill, overly cheery ring tone blared out and the Doctor cringed. "But who could be calling me except Mum?" Rose frowned.

"Maybe some weird alien has her trapped in the bathroom and she's missing Eastenders?" the Doctor suggested.

"Don't be stupid, it's an unknown number," Rose slapped him on the arm.

"Well…how about you _actually _answer it before I smash the damn thing on the floor!" the Doctor threatened, the trill sound ringing in his ears.

"Ok, ok!" Rose clicked the green button and listened, "Oh, hello Mr Harris…." The Doctor, as soon as he heard the head teacher's name became very anxious especially as he saw Rose's face harden. "Ok, thank you, we'll be in straight away." With that she ended the call and grabbed her coat.

"What is it? What's happened?" the Time Lord asked, concerned by Rose's manner.

"Alfie got into a fight," Rose said, "He got beaten up quite badly."

"Geez," the Doctor whistled, "I hope he gave the kid a good right hook!"

"Doctor!" Rose snapped, hitting him, "He should not be fighting."

"Well at least we know where he gets it from…"

* * *

Alfie winced as the nurse dabbed at the cut on his face, it hurt a lot. He was sitting on a bed in the MI room whilst the school nurse patched him up. He was dreading his parents coming in and didn't want them to see him with all these cuts and bruises.

"This ones quite deep, I don't know how you boys do it. Always getting into fights," the old woman tutted and then stood up, "You're all done. You can wait there a moment whilst I fetch the Incident Book and write this down." The lady bustled off leaving the young boy with his legs swinging aimlessly off the side of the bed because he couldn't reach the floor.

"Psst!" a voice hissed. Alfie's head snapped up in surprise and caught sight of Hollie, creeping into the room.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Ssh!" she whispered and waved her hands frantically, "I'm supposed to be in class!" Alfie nodded and pursed his lips as the tiny girl took a running jump and landed on the bed beside him. Now Alfie had the chance to ask the question that had been burning in the back of his mind.

"Why'd you come and help me?"

"Because…" the girl thought for a moment, "Those guys are jerks and…I just felt like kicking some ass!" It was then that Alfie realised that Hollie had an American accent. It wasn't very strong but it was still there.

"Cool, thanks," Alfie smiled. Hollie was a very pretty girl, with bright blue mischievous eyes and dark brown hair falling in curls out of her pony tail.

"My pleasure, it also meant I could help a hot looking boy," Hollie grinned, leapt off the bed and scurried out of the door leaving Alfie's jaw hanging close to the floor.

"Hey, wait up!" Alfie managed to close his mouth and raced after the giggling girl, "What did you just say?!" He caught her when they were in the cloakroom, grabbing her wrist as she tried to hop over a gym bag.

"Eek!" Hollie laughed.

"Did you just say I was hot?" Alfie queried.

"Might've" Hollie raised her eyebrows.

"Seriously? Is that why you helped me?"

"Yes, it was," Hollie submitted the answer, "Now hadn't you better go see if your parents are here otherwise you'll be in deep trouble."

"I think I'm already in deep enough trouble, fighting, my dad'll be livid!" Alfie said, shuddering at the prospect, "What will your dad say to you getting into trouble?"

"Nothing," Hollie looked sad and dropped her gaze to the floor, "My mum's dead, I took her maiden name, and my dad might be too. He was a Time Agent but he disappeared when I was a baby. He could be anywhere in time or space."

"Man, that's tough," Alfie remarked, thinking about how easily his parents could get lost on the TARDIS and leave him stranded.

"Yeah, so no one gives a damn about how much mischief I make because I live in an orphanage."

"Is it bad there?"

"Er…" Hollie didn't know why she was spilling her life story and feelings to this pretty much complete stranger but he felt so easy to trust and talk to, "It's awful, I hate it there, I cry myself to sleep at night. The kids there bully me so that's why I didn't like seeing you being picked on."

"Phew," Alfie looked sympathetic. Hollie smiled half heartedly and looked at what seemed to be a watch.

"You've got about ten minutes before you meet in Mr Harris' office," she said, "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Rose and the Doctor were ushered into the head teacher's office and seated on wooden chairs with a spare one they suspected was for Alfie. There was a man sitting behind the desk and a rather excited young woman bouncing from foot to foot in the corner.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Tyler," Mr Harris greeted them pleasantly.

"Hi," Rose replied quickly wanting to see what state their son was in.

"Now, as I told you on the phone, Alfie has been in a fight although I am led to believe he did not provoke it," Mr Harris looked solemn.

"What happened?" the Doctor asked, his face stony.

"Gareth Rochester is not one of our nicest students and is classed as a bit of a bully. He and a gang of his friends cornered Alfie in the playground. A fight broke out and several other pupils were involved, coming to your son's rescue," the head teacher told them.

"So, where is Alfie?" Rose questioned.

"He is currently in the MI room with the school nurse; he should be joining us shortly,"

"Meanwhile, I would like to talk to you about the real reason I asked you two down here."

"The _real _reason?" Rose frowned.

"Yes, Miss Floe, would you please explain," Mr Harris gestured for the woman to step forward and she smiled at them.

"Well, it started in Maths this morning. I had set some work and after about two minutes your son had finished all of it, I gave him some more, several pages in fact, but after about five minutes Alfie had finished it again." Rose had a feeling that the Doctor was going to be looking very smug after they left this meeting, she could see where this was going. Miss Floe continued, "In Science was where he excelled most, in this first lesson he knew all the answers to various complicated theorems and equations and displayed knowledge that far surpassed my own. I'm a qualified teacher and have been to the top university on this planet!" The Doctor bit his lip, trying not to grin at Rose' facial expression.

Miss Floe looked at the two of them and asked, "We get many different races attending this school and although Alfie seems human I am certain he is of half human background. What other race allows him to have this much intelligence?" Her eyes darted from each of them.

"Well…you would be right there," the Doctor finally said.

"What race?" Miss Floe fixed her intent gaze on him, making him feel slightly uneasy.

"He's…um….half Time Lord," the Doctor muttered.

"What?!" Miss Floe shrieked, ecstatic. Rose thought she was going _slightly _over the top. "Are they not all wiped out?!"

"No, I am…was…the last Time Lord. I guess you could say I'm the last pure one," the Doctor looked indignant.

"You…you're a Time Lord?" Even the head teacher was gaping, "No wonder the boy possesses extra ordinary talent."

"And because of this we don't think there would be much point in Alfie attending this school, he already knows more than all the teachers, there is nothing he can learn," Miss Floe announced whilst the Doctor mouthed 'I told you so' at a very annoyed Rose.

"So, we can go then?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, I'll go fetch Alfie and you can leave," Miss Floe nodded before adding, "Do you have a TARDIS?" Rose rolled her eyes.

* * *

Alfie and Hollie were trudging along the school fence, talking. Alfie was looking serious and the girl, very upset. She was telling him about her time at the orphanage.

"Right, that's it, I'm gonna ask my dad," Alfie said.

"Ask him what?" Hollie questioned, confused.

"Whether you can come live with us. There is plenty of room on the TARDIS," Alfie elaborated.

"Oh…I don't think…what will your parents think?"

"I don't know, but they definitely won't be able to turn you down if you tell them what you've lived through," Alfie stated.

"That would be awesome," Hollie smiled through her tears. Just at that moment a figure jogged across the playground. As he drew closer they recognised, Spoons.

"Hey, shouldn't you be in lessons?" Alfie asked.

"You can talk, you pair of skivers," Spoons retorted, "I just heard Miss Floe, she said you're leaving. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I am?" Alfie gasped, "Oh crap, I've been expelled haven't I?"

"Haven't a clue, but I just came to say goodbye," Spoons shrugged, "You've been a good mate in the…" he looked at his watch, "…the four hours and twenty minutes you've been here."

"You too," Alfie grinned, but wondered whether he was expelled or not.

"Ok, I better go," Spoons turned.

"Wait!" the purple haired boy halted and looked at the young Time Lord, "I just wanna tell you the truth, I'm a Time Lord, well half, that's why I'm so clever. Also I wanna give you this." Alfie held out his most prized possession, his sonic screwdriver.

"Oh my god!" Spoons gaped "You…I just met a friggin' Time Lord! Wait till I tell my brother! He's gonna be so jealous of this!" Spoons brandished the screwdriver and then paused, "How does it work?"

"Just press some buttons, you'll work it out," Alfie replied, "Now I better go try and persuade my parents to let Hollie come with us. That is if you still want to?"

"Definitely! Anything to get away from here!"

**Ooh, you getting any ideas about Hollie? Eh? Eh? Have a brownie, they're yummy...but only of you review!**


	10. Leaving

**Author's note: A few people have been confuzzled on the ages of the children and I've kinda mucked it up. They are supposed to be five but I sort of made them act much older so can you just call it poetic license! Thanks! Enjoy!**

Alfie shuffled his feet nervously outside the head teacher's office door. Hollie stood beside him looking slightly perkier and the news that she may be able to leave the orphanage. The young boy started feeling physically sick when the door opened and he was summoned in. As Alfie walked cautiously into the room for the second time that day he saw Mr Harris, Miss Floe and his parents. He gulped.

"Hey, Mr Clever Clogs!" the Doctor, who had been sitting, facing the other way spoke and Alfie jumped. "Someone has been telling us about your very eventful first day."  
"Er…I'm so sorry Dad! I didn't mean to get in a fight. I'm really sorry," Alfie gabbled.

"Its ok, kiddo," the Doctor turned to face him with a wide grin plastered across his face, "I know you didn't start the fight." Alfie sighed in relief but then realised for some reason he was still being taken out of school.

"Dad, why am I leaving the school?" he asked.

"Well, Miss Floe here has been telling us about your schoolwork and she doesn't think you need to attend school anymore so we're taking you off again," Rose explained whilst the teacher in question nodded frantically. So much in fact that Alfie was sure her head would detach itself from the body and fly across the room.

"Ok," Alfie said slowly, weighing his options, "When are we leaving?"

"Now," the Doctor leapt up, almost knocking some tea over as he bounced up and down whilst scaring Miss Floe half to death.

"Right, wait, first I need to ask you for a….favour," Alfie chose his words carefully.

"Sure, you name it!" the over excitable Time Lord smiled.

"Um…can my friend Hollie come live with us on the TARDIS?" Alfie said this so fast that the Doctor had to do a double take.

"What?"

"Can…Hollie…live…with…us….on…the….TARDIS?" Alfie repeated but slower.

"What? Who's Hollie?" Rose frowned.

"I am." Hollie chose this moment as her cue and stepped into the office. Both Rose and the Doctor took a couple of seconds to take her in. She was small, brown haired, blue eyed and reminded them both of someone but they couldn't quite place who.

"But…um…don't you have parents Hollie?"

"No, I'm an orphan," Hollie spoke quietly.

"Please Dad, Mum, she hates the orphanage and she helped me when I was in trouble," Alfie begged.

"Do we have to get consent from the orphanage?" the Doctor directed the query at Mr Harris.

"Well, considering I own part of the orphanage through this school I would say you can just take her. We are more relaxed on rules these days," Mr Harris shrugged.

"Just take her?" Rose raised an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

"Let's just say Hollie here isn't one of our most…cooperative student," the head teacher looked at the young girl who scowled.

"Any paperwork?" the Doctor asked.

"No."

"Ok then, we'll just go now. Hollie is there anything you need to get from the orphanage?"

"No, I bring all my stuff to school in my rucksack otherwise it gets nicked," Hollie shook her head.

"Right, let's roll!"

* * *

As Hollie stepped foot in the TARDIS she gasped. She gazed in awe at the huge control room.

"Oh. My. God. It's _huge_!" she gaped. Alfie grinned at her, an identical expression as what his father had.

"So, it's called a TARDIS?"

"_She _is called _the _TARDIS," the Doctor corrected her.

"Cool."

"D'you want me to show me your room?" Alfie asked, picking up Hollie's rucksack and heading into the winding corridors of the TARDIS.

"Yes please!" Hollie hurried after him, beaming.

After the children had gone the Doctor turned to Rose and gave her a look.

"What?"

"Does she look like someone to you?"

"Yes, but I dunno who," Rose agreed.

"Me neither, maybe it's a relative of hers," the Doctor suggested.

"Could be _anybody _from past, present, future or a different galaxy," Rose pointed out.

"Yes, I know, but she just seems so familiar," the Doctor looked thoughtful, "Ah well, lets have some tea!"

**Sorry this is short and not much has happened but it will get more interesting I promise! Review and you'll get an Easter egg! Whoop! A virtual one!**


	11. A Dinosaur!

**Hey, next chappie. Now I don't know about you but I've always pictured the Doctor as a boxer man so thats what he wears in my story! He he! I bet thats made you wanna read on hasnt it! Lol! **

The Doctor turned over on his side and smiled when he saw Rose lying there, fast asleep. Her mouth slightly open and her hair spilled all over the pillow. Her chest was rising and falling under their duvet. Gentle breaths issued from between her lips, tickling the Doctor's stubbly cheek. _God, I need a shave. _The Doctor reluctantly pushed the duvet from his half naked body and stood up in his boxers. He yawned and stretched, hearing a click from his bones. _Oh, that can't be good. I'm getting old. _The Time Lord looked at Rose's sleeping form again and headed for the bathroom. He walked over to the mirror and groaned when he saw the state of disarray his hair was in. _Why does it always do that? Rose says it's sexy but I'm not so sure. _He tried in vain to flatten the bouncy locks. _May as well give up now it's not gonna make any difference. _The Doctor picked up his shaving foam and razor.

* * *

Rose's eyes flickered open and wriggled comfortably under her covers. She reached over to the other side of the bed but found the Doctor wasn't there. She frowned and rolled out of bed, the large duvet still wrapped around her. She shuffled across the fluffy carpet and heard the water running in the bathroom. She guessed the Doctor was in there.

Standing in the doorway she watched, amused, as the Doctor cursed and raked his fingers through his hair again and again.

"Why? Why? Ergh, why?!" He muttered. He splashed it with water and sighed when that didn't work. "Maybe I should just shave it all off!"

"NO," Rose blurted out and the Doctor whipped round in surprise. "Don't you dare, ever, cut it all off!"

"Ok, ok, I won't!" the Doctor held up his hands.

"Good," Rose grinned, "I could never imagine you as a baldie."

* * *

Alfie hopped from one foot to the other in front of the room that had been given to Hollie. Should he knock again? Just go in? What if she had no clothes on?! He sifted through the options in his head and then scratched the back of his ear. Much like his father did when he was unsure of what to do. Finally he decided to just go for it. He twisted the handle and pushed the wooden door open.

Hollie was already up and dressed. She was brushing her long, dark, curly hair into a ponytail in front of a full length mirror. She pulled the final strand through and turned around.

"Hey, Alfie, you're welcome to come in," she grinned.

"Er…sorry," Alfie looked embarrassed, "I was just wandering if you wanted to go swimming."

"Swimming? Where are we?" Hollie asked, curiously.

"Er, no, in the TARDIS."

"There's a swimming pool _onboard_?" Hollie squealed in delight.

"Er…" Why the hell did he keep saying 'er'? "Yeah."

"There's also a gym, apparently, a tennis court, table tennis table, squash courts and an indoor riding arena."

"You have a friggin' gymkhana?" Hollie gaped.

"Yeah, we have five horses I think."

"A horse on a spaceship?" Hollie looked dazed.

"Yeah, but think about it, what's a dinosaur doing on a spaceship. Get a little perspective," Alfie muttered.

"A DINOSAUR!"

"Ah, I should not have told you that," Alfie backed away sheepishly, he quickly changed the subject, "Anyhoo, up for a swim?"

"Yeah, but I haven't got a costume," the girl looked disappointed.

"You can borrow one, we have hundreds-literally."

* * *

The pool on the TARDIS was Olympic length with three twirling, looping waterslides coming into it and a platform diving board with the highest level being five metres. Alfie and Hollie raced to the first slide, a five in a row one, and shot down it at top speed landing in the warm water with a huge splash.

"Awesome!" Hollie swiped her wet hair that was plastered to her face away and jumped onto the side, ready to have another go. Alfie followed her, his Hawaiian flower beach shorts flapping around his skinny legs.

The two children had several goes more on each of the slides, trying different and more elaborate ways to go down each time. Alfie tried a particularly daring one involving a foam board and him trying to surf down on it.

"Ahhh!" he yelled as he struggled to maintain balance, ending up flying backwards as the board slipped from beneath his feet and landing painfully on his bum. "Shit, that hurt!"

"You swore!" Hollie pointed out immediately, "Mr Goody Pants swore!"

"That's cos it damn hurt!" Alfie pursed his lips in annoyance, "I'm gonna have a whopper of a bruise there tomorrow."

"Wanna do it again?" Hollie grinned.

"No, how about we just swim some lengths," the young boy suggested.

"Fine, but I bet I'll thrash you if we raced!"

"Yeah, right!"

* * *

The Doctor pulled on a pair of trousers but he couldn't find his shirt so he just set off topless. Rose, who had been putting on her make up, came out of the bathroom and gasped.

"God! Doctor you're not wearing a suit!" she gaped, "You're not even wearing suit trousers! They're jeans!"

"Really? I didn't notice!" the Doctor grinned at her amazed expression, "What's the big deal anyway?"

"You have _never _worn _jeans _in all the time I've known you!" Rose looked him up and down. "I like them!"

"Whoa, steady on, Rose!" the Time Lord grinned, "I'm going to see what the terrible twosome are up to. According to the TARDIS they are currently in the swimming pool."

"Ooh, cool! Let's join them. But don't lose the jeans too soon. Please!" Rose pleaded.

"Maybe, but I'll race you there!"

* * *

On arriving at the poolside the two adults spotted Alfie and Hollie plummeting from the five metre diving board in pencil jumps and bombs. In one particular jump, Alfie tried a rolly polly mid air, and managed it…just…landing with a horrible SMACK in the water.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt," the Doctor winced as his son came up for air, rubbing his bare back. Just then Hollie ran off the end of the board and somersaulted elegantly, cutting through the water like a knife at the bottom.

"Now that's what I call a dive," Rose grinned, appreciatively.

"Thanks Mum," Alfie scowled and hauled himself out of the pool.

"Well, yours was pretty crap," Rose shrugged.

"I'd like to see you try!"

"There is no way you are getting me on that board. Your dad'll be my _champion_. Speaking of which, where is he?" As if on cue a loud whooping noise sounded from the top of the diving board and the Doctor stood there. Somehow he had managed to change and run up there in about ten seconds.

"Whoopee!" he launched himself off the board and turned a triple somersault and sliced into the water at the bottom, barely causing a splash.

"That was awesome!" Hollie yelled, "Teach me!"

"You took off the jeans!" Rose cut in.

"Well I couldn't exactly swim in them, could I?"

**Ahh, the Doctor in jeans, my heart is all a flutter! And so is my imagination! I love the Doctors hair, had to include it! Um...sorry for sort of nicking a line from the French episode! speaking of which, Arthur may just be making another appearance! Please review!**


	12. Arthur

**Hey, next chapter! More fun with Arthur the horse! Whoop! May be my last 'fluffy-ish' one because its about to get a whole lot more serious! Uh oh! I just made myself cry writing a future chapter thats been in my head for a long time! Its not good:( Well, I hope the writing is but...oh I can't give it away! You'll have to wait and see and review because I need to beat my friend yetti, on who gets the most reviews, alerts and favorites! So please review as then I'll be very happy! Yey!**

"Hollie, meet Arthur."

"He's a horse."

"Well observed."

"You called a _horse _Arthur?"

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" the Doctor looked offended at Hollie's raised eyebrow.

"Er…it's just not a very horsey name."

"Ok, what is a _horsey _name then?" the Doctor retorted. Hollie stood in thought for a moment, her mind pondering the possibilities.

"Humphrey," she finally said, "Humphrey the horse."

"Humphrey?" the Doctor repeated, bemused, "Right, I think I'll stick with Arthur." As he spoke the Doctor stroked the velvety muzzle of the animal in question. Cooing softly and muttering something about rude people.

"Don't worry, Hol," Rose whispered, "The Doctor gets very touchy when it comes to Arthur. He's from Pre-Revolutionary France, I think. Madam de Pompadour's time. The horse somehow wandered onto the spaceship and the Doctor insisted on keeping him. How could I refuse, it's his TARDIS? I wouldn't offend Arthur."

"Right! Who wants to go riding?" the Time Lord grinned and patted Arthur's glossy white coat.

"Ooh, me!" Alfie appeared from behind one of the stable doors leading a small Shetland pony.

"Aw, he's so sweet!" Hollie clapped her hands together in delight and hurried over to the boy, "What's he called?"

"Scotch Pancake," Alfie grinned.

"Ok, is that a joke?"

"Nope, I named him at breakfast. We call him Scotch for short," Alfie explained. Hollie nodded, amused, and looked into some of the other stable, three other horse's stared back at her.

"What are they called?" she queried, looking at a huge black one admiringly.

"That's my horse, he's from the planet of horses, Hooftopia," Rose supplied, "He's called Casper and the other two are Orchid and Pizazz."

"Wow, which one can I ride?" Hollie looked excitedly at the two horses, one short legged and creamy; the other bright eyed and chestnut.

"Wait, have you ever actually ridden before?" the Doctor asked.

"No, but I'll try anything!" Hollie smiled and the Doctor knew he knew someone who had used those words very often. Who was it?

"Ok, which one?" Alfie asked.

"Pizazz," Hollie replied, walking up to the chestnut horse and stroking his mane, "He's cool."

"Now we've got that sorted," the Doctor had already swung himself bare back onto Arthur, "Which do you wanna do? Indoor or cross country?"

"Cross country!" Alfie yelled.

"How can we do cross country? We're on a spaceship…wait that's a stupid question, I'll just follow your lead," Hollie had finally learnt that nothing was impossible on the TARDIS.

"Let's go!"

* * *

The four horses trotted through the woodland that somehow fitted inside the Time Lord spaceship. The trees were full of life, birds twittering and little mammals squeaking. Hollie hadn't a clue where they'd come from but she caught sight of squirrels and mice now and again.

"Wanna canter?" Alfie asked, as he trotted beside her on Scotch.

"Sure," the five year old girl nodded, as the Time Lord child squeezed his horse's sides gently and sped up. She followed suit, feeling the exhilaration of whizzing past the vegetation on the back of the powerful limbed animal.

* * *

The two children stopped at the command of the Doctor who declared that they were going way to fast.

"Spoilsport," Hollie scowled.

"Party-pooper," Alfie added, bringing Scotch to a stop.

"What? I don't wanna have to patch either of you up when you fall off," the Doctor shrugged and slipped off his horse.

"But it's no fun going slow," Alfie pouted.

"Well, some of us aren't as young as we used to be. Arthur can't keep up…OW!" the Doctor yelped in pain as Arthur kicked him with his front hoof on the bum, "What was that for?" The animal snorted, giving him a horsey grin that could rival one of his own.

"I think he's trying to tell you that he can keep up," Rose laughed and climbed from the sturdy back of her own mount, "And who are you calling old?"

"I never said you were old, I just said that we weren't as young as we used to be," the Doctor defended himself.

"Well, that's sort of how nature goes, you go from young to old; not old to young," Alfie said.

"Ah, you'd be surprised, I knew a race that started as oldies and then died when they became a baby. Their Prime minister was a baby in fact. Couldn't make much sense of what he said half the time because he had a dummy in his mouth," the Doctor answered, looking reminiscent, "He ordered me to be killed by this baby army, quite scary they were. Did you know that rattles do actually hurt if they hit you?"

"Er…Doctor," Rose interrupted.

"Yes."

"Alfie and Hollie have kinda gone," Rose said, struggling to get back onto Casper.

"What?" the Doctor spun round on his heel and saw that the two five year olds had ridden off, "How rude! Better catch them up so they can hear how I beat the killer babies armed with hard rattles!"

"Riiight, Doctor."

* * *

Alfie was running on adrenaline, galloping through the wooded area alongside Hollie. She was learning very quickly, grinning the whole time as the two of them jumped over logs and stumps in their path.

"Do you think your dad's noticed that we've gone yet?" she asked.

"I doubt it," Alfie chuckled knowing his father could talk for hours without realising that no one was listening. Hollie giggled and scratched Pizazz behind the ear as they slowed the pace.

"You two are so for it!" a voice echoed through the wood and Alfie grinned.

"I guess Dad did realise, but as he said before, they aren't as young as they used to be! Let's roll; actually let's ride!" Alfie yelled and then made a face, "That sound so clichéd! I'm turning into my Dad!"

"Ha, let's get outta here!" Hollie kicked Pizazz and the chestnut horse spurred into action. Scotch set off after her seconds later.

* * *

Just as Hollie and Pizazz were leaping over a fallen tree trunk the ground shook violently, causing the horse to stumble and jerk side wards. Hollie, who was not expecting the sudden change flew out of the saddle and hit a nearby tree. There was a nasty thump as she made contact and slithered to the floor.

"Hollie!" Alfie shouted in fright and jumped off his own horse to see if the young girl was ok. Hollie meanwhile sat up and rubbed her head, groaning.

"Are you ok?" the Time Lord asked concern etched on his face.

"Considering I just hit a damn hard tree, yeah. I'm gonna have one hell of a bump there in the morning. What was that? An earthquake?" Hollie questioned.

"Don't be stupid, how can you get an earthquake on a spaceship?" Alfie shook his head unbelievingly and all Hollie could do was gape.

"B, but…I thought…oh forget it," she tailed off grumbling to herself.

"You sure you're alright?" Alfie asked again, reeling off the questions, "No concussion? Blurry vision?"

"Yes, I mean no, oh, I'm fine!" Hollie replied, exasperated.

"Well, then, I believe we have landed, though I haven't a clue why or when because Dad set the TARDIS to just float through the vortex so we could have some fun," Alfie frowned, running a hand through his hair subconsciously making it mussed up, and Hollie was reminded of the Doctor, "We better get back and see what's going on." Alfie climbed onto Scotch's back with ease and Hollie stood up, doing the same.

"So which way's back?" Hollie looked around; everything looked the same to her: very green.

"That way," Alfie pointed in a seemingly random direction and cantered off.

"What ever you say boss!"

* * *

As soon as he felt the TARDIS shake, the Doctor stopped in his tracks, pulling the reins up on Arthur who reluctantly halted. Rose drew up beside him on Casper, her hair wild and cheeks flushed. "What was that all about?"

"We've landed," the Doctor said slowly.

"Great, where?" Rose grinned.

"I dunno, we weren't supposed to have landed anywhere. The old girl must have a reason for doing this, something important. Ah well, there's only one way to find out!" the Doctor grinned, bright eyed, "Let's go back to the control room."

"Alfie and Hollie?" Rose reminded him.

"They'll be fine, if I know our son well enough he'll be heading back as well. Curiosity."

"God, he's exactly like you, wherever trouble is he'll go in that direction," Rose sighed.

"Hey, it's not just from me thank you, Rose, I think you'll find he gets it from you too."

"Great role models we are, ey?"

**Please review! I'll love you for it! You can have a Lindt Easter bunny!**


	13. Seesaw

**This is a little Easter gift for you all! Look, I've updated really quickly! Whoop! I pretty much wrote this right after the other and you'll be glad to hear, once you've read the end of this chapter, the chapter after too! I'm telling you this because I won't be able to update for a few days as I'm going canoeing! Whoop! Which'll be great except I'm gonna miss Doctor Who! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'll have to set my video recorder! Anyway, enjoy! Oh, by the way, just thought I'd say, TORCHWOOD is part of my story for a bit so if you've never watched it then just imagine I made it up! hehe! But you know if TORCHWOOD is in this chapter who does that bring into the equation?! Duh duh duuuh...**

The two couples arrived in the TARDIS control room at the same moment. The Doctor and Alfie ran straight over to the surveillance screen so they could see what was outside. The two females walked over to each other and shrugged. Boys and their toys, was the sentence on Rose's lips.

"Hmm, where'd you reckon we are Alfie?" the Doctor scrutinised the screen.

"Well, tell me I'm wrong, but it looks like Earth, er…a city?"

"And can you guess which city?"

"It's not London, that's for sure," Alfie replied.

"That's cos it's Cardiff!" the Doctor put on a rather impressive Welsh accent, "One of the most alien active places on the planet. It's sitting right on a void. Your mum and I had to stop a Slitheen blowing it up and surfing out of here."

"What? Surfing?" Alfie raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, beautiful board, me and Ja…" the Doctor stopped as he saw Rose's expression fall. Jack, they hadn't discussed him in ages. They hadn't even mentioned his name. He remained silent, much to the children's confusion. "Well, anyway, who wants to go exploring? There's always something happening in Cardiff!" The Doctor raced over to the doors and flung them open in glee. The children soon forgot the Doctor's abrupt change of subject as the saw the sun was shining outside and there was an ice cream van parked outside.

"Wicked! Can we have an ice cream?!" Alfie asked, making his chocolate brown eyes big and round to add effect. Hollie sidled up next to him and added her sparkling blue ones to the pleading. How could anyone say no to that? The Doctor sighed and fished into his pockets, pulling out a few coins and handing them over. The kids grinned and charged over to the van.

"You can never deny him anything can you?" Rose chortled as she slipped and arm into the Doctor's own and stepped out the TARDIS.

"I can," the Doctor lied.

"Like what?" Rose persisted.

"Er…like…" the Doctor struggled for a while and then sighed, "Well it's hard when there's two of them both staring at you and…and I'd like to see you try."

"No way, I couldn't say no to them either," Rose grinned, "Aren't they sweet though?" They watched as Alfie and Hollie, having bought their whippy ice creams charged into a nearby park to sit on the swings.

"Yeah, Alfie may have the Time Lord intelligence but he's still a little kid at heart and who could resist the park? Come on!" the Doctor smiled and pulled Rose into the fenced off area. "Wanna go on the seesaw?"

"Doctor, we're not kids!" Rose giggled as the over enthusiastic, bouncy Time Lord tugged her onto one end of the seesaw and leapt onto the other. He began to push off with his legs and the seesaw tipped backwards and forwards. To Rose's horror the Doctor began to sing.

"_See-saw, Margery Daw,  
Jack shall have a new master,  
He shall have but a penny a day,  
Because he won't work any faster."_

"What on earth?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"I dunno," the Doctor shrugged and grinned, "I picked it up on your planet! Just shows you how strange you lot are!"

"Yeah, well…." Rose couldn't think of a retort so she decided to just jump off the seesaw. This caused her end to tip up and the Doctor's end to come down with a bang.

"Ow! My bum!" the Doctor cried from the floor and several nearby little children giggled.

"He said bum!" one yelled, "Bum! Bum! Bum!"

"Oops," the Doctor cringed as the mother gave him a disapproving look. "Maybe we should go."

"Yeah, before you make any more of a fool of yourself." Rose nodded and hauled him to his feet, "Kids, we're going." Alfie and Hollie hared over, sticky ice cream all round their mouths, smiling.

"Look at you two mucky pups," the Doctor sighed, "Quick, dash back to the TARDIS and get you mopped up and then we'll go into the city centre, ok."

* * *

The children ran into the TARDIS and shot back out again a few minutes later, mouths ice cream free.

"Can we go shopping?" Alfie asked, immediately.

"No, last time we went you and your mum dragged me around pretty much every store in existence. I had blisters the size of footballs," the Doctor said.

"That's physically impossible you know," Alfie said, as if talking to a two year old.

"Yes, I know, it was an expression," the Time Lord looked exasperated.

"Come on, let's go for a walk!" Rose laughed at the Doctor's face and began to walk down the street. The young Time Lord and Hollie trailing behind.

* * *

Jack looked at the monitor in front of him and groaned. Those damn Weevils, they just get everywhere. He looked at the oriental woman beside him and saw her eyes tracking the Weevil as it swaggered along.

"Tosh, up for a bit of Weevil catching?" he asked, the usual charming grin springing to his lips. She turned to him and smiled back.

"Sure," she stood up and brushed some stray hairs from her face.

"Anyone else wanna come?!" Jack shouted across the Hub and three other faces stared up at him on the platform.

"I think I'll pass, boss," Owen replied and turned back to his tools, cleaning them. Gwen the Welsh woman shook her head also.

"I think I'm going to head home now," she said.

"Ok, Ianto?" Jack questioned the final member of their Torchwood team.

"Er…yes," he nodded and placed the tray of teas down next to Gwen.

"Right, let's go get ourselves a Weevil!"

* * *

The Doctor walked beside Rose as they came out of the café they'd just eaten in, it was dark much to his surprise. There weren't many people about. A few cars drove down the road but disappeared as quickly as they'd come.

"How long were we in there?" the Doctor asked no one in particular.

"Five hours!" Alfie replied, looking exhausted, "You talked for _five _hours, Dad!"

"Well, I'm sorry," the Doctor looked indifferent.

"Now it's…" Alfie looked at his watch, "Nine o'clock!"

"Way past your bedtimes then!" the Doctor grinned and lifted the tired boy off the ground. Hollie also looked dead on her feet.

"Wanna lift, Hol?" Rose asked, smiling at the tiny girl who tried to shake her head but didn't have the energy. Rose scooped up her tiny form, she weighed hardly anything. The Doctor and Rose smiled at each other, they felt like a family, something the Doctor hadn't felt in a long time and Rose had never really felt having lost her dad.

"Let's get back to the TARDIS, now where did I park the old girl?" the Doctor began walking down the pavement.

"I don't have a clue, shouldn't you know as she's your ship?" Rose raised an eyebrow and set off after the Time Lord.

"It should be in one of these alleyways," the Doctor poked his head into an alley and then shook his head.

"I thought she was by a park?" Rose replied.

"Ok, so maybe she's in an alleyway by a park, which that narrows it down" the Doctor looked into another darkened side street whilst Rose searched another. A scream pierced the blackness. "ROSE!" The Doctor whipped round, Alfie still asleep in his arms, and charged to where he'd last seen his companion. What he saw made his hearts stop. Rose was cornered by a tall, ugly, wrinkly creature with fierce eyes and sharp teeth. It was issuing a low, menacing growl. Rose looked terrified, backed against a wall, the young girl still in her arms but awake now, eyes wide with sheer terror.

The Doctor froze, usually he would've dived straight in to save Rose, not a thought for himself but he had Alfie to think about. The boy was still in his arms asleep, though the Doctor wasn't quite sure how he could sleep through this. He made a step forward, frantically searching his pocket for his sonic screwdriver. Where was it?! The Weevil spun round and saw him, so much for the element of surprise. It seemed to waver in decision as it looked from the Doctor to Rose. It finally decided on the seemingly weaker of the two and surged towards Rose.

**Eek! Uh oh! You lot are gonna kill me for that but I won't be here so yey! backs away Bye! pops back and REVIEW please!**


	14. Captain Jack Harkness

**Ok, back from canoeing! It was great but I now have giant blisters! Owie! I now wanna write a story where the Doctor goes canoeing and he's like "What are you human's like? Floating in pieces of plastic down a bloody river!" Hehe! Inspiration! Watched the Shakespeare episode, it was awesome! I like Martha, she's ok. Ooh, if anyone watches Life on Mars, I'm so excited because it's the last one ever TONIGHT! Eeek! **

**Anyhoo, on with the story, sorry the chappies short but I'm hoping it's dramatic and although I said it was gonna become more serious, no matter how hard I try, I always include humour in my stories. It's so damn annoying! Ergh! Please review because I wanna reach triple figures! Pwetty pwease! **

The Doctor dropped Alfie fairly carefully on the ground, shocking him out of his slumbers and darted forwards. There was no way this _monster _was hurting his Rose. Before he could act though a voice cut through the dark alley.

"Hey, Weevil, over here, big guy!" The Doctor stopped in his tracks, he knew that voice. But it was impossible, he was…dead. Three figures stepped out of the shadows, flicking on the torches at the end of their guns, "Now Ianto, get him!"

There was a sound like a whip crack and the Weevil fell to the ground with a wail of pain.

"Don't worry, guys, it's only a tranquiliser, the beastie will be fine in no time," the American voice spoke loudly. No one replied. "Ok, anyone hurt?" Still no reply, "Is anyone gonna speak?" Both Rose and the Doctor had frozen on the spot as Captain Jack Harkness stood in front of them.

"J, Jack?" Rose choked. The man who had spoken turned at looked at Rose; it was his turn to stare.

"Rose!" he gaped, he strode up to her, still staring, "Christ, it's really you!" He still looked in complete and utter shock.

"How are you alive? It's impossible!" Rose shouted.

"I like impossible. Not that that's my line, speaking of which, where is the Doc?" Jack looked around and caught sight of the outline of the Doctor, stock still.

"Well, that sure ain't the Doc. Kinda cute though, where'd you pick him up and where's the Doctor?" Jack looked at the Doctor curiously.

"That's…" Rose paused, "My boyfriend." The Doctor still possessed the ability to raise an eyebrow and did just that at Rose.

"Boyfriend, ey? I always thought you and the Doc...no never mind," Jack trailed off and held out a hand to the man before him, "So what's your name?"

"The Doctor, nice to see you again, Captain Jack Harkness!" the Doctor grinned and grabbed his hand in a hearty shake. Jack's jaw dropped.

"What the hell?"

"I've regenerated, Time Lord thing," the Doctor added, seeing Jack's blank face, "And nice to know you like the new me!" Jack managed to regain his composure and draw the Doctor into a hug.

"What I wanna know is how the hell you're alive?" the Doctor asked as Jack released him, "And how did you end up in 21st century Cardiff?"

"Well, it's a long complicated story which would be better told back at the Hub because I'm sure some of my own colleagues would like to know where I came from," Jack replied.

"Colleagues?" the Doctor laughed, "Jack not working on his own, that's a new one!"

"Um…" the Doctor felt a tug on his trousers and looked down. Nobody had noticed the small boy pick himself off the floor and shuffle towards the group, listening intently.

"Aw, who's the little munchkin, in fact who are _both _the little munchkins," Jack jerked a thumb at Hollie who was sitting in Rose's arms, "Pick 'em up on your travels?"

"Who you calling a munchkin?" Alfie scowled at the tall, loud American.

"Ooh, he has a voice," Jack grinned patronisingly.

"If you're looking for a kick you're going the right way about it," the young boy growled and Jack's eyes widened in shock.

"But, you're a little kid; you shouldn't be able to speak like that," Jack gaped looking from the boy to the Doctor and back.

"That's because he's my son," the Doctor smiled at his old friend's expression, "Alfie."

"_Your _son?!" Jack's jaw dropped even further if that was possible.

"Mine and Rose's," the Time Lord added.

"I see you've been busy whilst I was away then."

"Yeah, Jack," Rose rolled her eyes at him.

"So, are they twins? They don't look that similar," Jack looked pointedly at the girl quivering in Rose's arms.

"No…" Rose began but was interrupted by a grunt from the Weevil on the ground; its eyes opened a crack.

"Jack, I think we better get him back to the Hub," Ianto spoke up looking apprehensively at the creature.

"Good thinking," Jack, distracted from his probing, became leader of his team once again and Rose and the Doctor watched as he took control. The Weevil was put into the back of a nearby van and Jack's two companions climbed into the front. "You two go ahead and tell the others we are gonna have visitors."

"But, Jack, how are you going to get back?" Tosh asked as he shut the van doors.

"Let's just say that in a little while a random blue box is going to appear in the Hub. Now go." Ianto nodded and put his foot on the accelerator. The van whizzed off and disappeared from sight.

"Rightiho, back to the TARDIS," the Doctor grinned and turned on his heel. Alfie jogged to catch up as he strode out of the alleyway.

"You ok with the little one," Jack gestured to Hollie who was in Rose's arms, "I can take her if you want."

"That would be great, if you don't mind, my arms have gone all weak," Rose sagged with relief and passed the child over to Jack. Then she hurried off to catch up with her son and the Doctor.

"So then," Jack smiled at the girl, following, "What's your name?"

"Hollie," Hollie piped up and Jack's step momentarily faltered.

"Hollie?" he repeated.

"Yes, but Alfie's not my twin. The Doctor and Rose aren't my parents. I'm an orphan," Hollie mumbled. Jack's pace became even slower, his mind racing.

"Do you know who your parent's are?" Jack asked, his breath catching in his throat.

"Not really, my mum died before I was one, so I don't remember her and my dad disappeared just after I was born. He was a Time Agent." Jack froze completely.

**Hehe, told you it was kinda dramatic! Come on! REVIEW! I wanna reach 100! Please!**


	15. Pebble

**Whoop! I would like to say a huge thank you to IndeMaat's story "The Doctor Helps Out" because it allowed me to update as I was getting really frustrated! All day I was writing stories because I couldn't upload! But I can now! Thanks for the neat trick! **

**Anyhoo, back to the story. I'm sorry to say people that Jack did NOT give birth to Hollie because I just find that...wrong. Right, lots of hugging randomly in this story, I was in a huggy mood! Lol! May I explain that some bits but may be a bit quick for some people's liking. I can't help it, I get bored and have to move on to the action. -shrugs- **

**I'm really worried about tomorrow though because Doctor Who may be postponed! Stupid, stupid football! I hate you! If it over runs I am personally gonna go down to wherever the hell they're playing, pick up the ball and run away with it so then all us fans can watch David Tennant -swoons- with a kitten in his hands! Have you seen the picture?! It's tiny! Aww! **

**Right, I'll shut it now! Enjoy! It has been hell to get this on so you better!**

"D,did you just say your father was a Time Agent?" Jack stared at the child sitting comfortably in his arms, eyes wide. Hollie nodded, her dark curls bouncing on her head. Jack's eyes were drawn to her own blue ones and he recognised them. They were the same as his own, bright, sparkling and full of mischief. He noticed her dainty noise and long, curved eyelashes. Lila. It couldn't be, could it?

"Yeah, but my mum and him weren't married," the girl continued, "So I took my mum's maiden name. It sucks, but I don't know my father's."

"What is your surname?"

"Cheese," Hollie scowled, "It's stupid." Jack's heart almost stopped at that point. Lila Cheese, his girlfriend at one point in the 51st century. They were due to be married when they found out Lila was pregnant. Pregnant-she had a child, Jack remembered the birth. He only just arrived on time to see his little baby girl being born because he'd been somewhere in the 34th century. A tuft of brown hair on her head and her eyes only just open, as bright blue as this girl's were now. Lila had been adamant; her name was to be Hollie.

"Er…did you know your father's name?" Jack asked one final question.

"Yes, his name was Jack, like you I guess." Jack nearly dropped Hollie at that point, out of pure shock. She had to be…she had to be his daughter!

"Oi, Jacko, Hollie, I've been holding this door open for years and it's getting pretty cold, could you move it along please?" Rose's voice yelled from the doorway of the TARDIS and Jack stepped through, his mouth hanging loosely open. "What's wrong with you? You're gonna catch flies you know?" Rose grinned at Jack's face but when he did not return her smile she frowned, slightly concerned. "Are you alright, Jack?"

"I…she…Hollie…Lila…" Jack placed Hollie on the floor and stared at her.

"Lila? Who's Lila?" a bespectacled Doctor stuck his head up from beneath the TARDIS control panel, sonic screwdriver in hand, "By the way, where's the Hub?"

"Its co ordinates are 123 453," Jack said, speaking on automatic before shaking his head. The Doctor nodded and flicked some switches and pulled a lever. The TARDIS shook violently but everyone managed to maintain their footing.

"Now, why are you gawping like a goldfish? The Time Lord turned back round and raised his eyebrows at Jack.

"I think…" Jack wondered how they would all react to his revelation. How would Hollie feel? Would she hate him for not trying to find her? "That…"

"Get on with it, we're gonna land in a couple of minutes!" the Doctor groaned.

"I think Hollie….is my daughter," Jack blurted out the final part and everyone in the Timeship turned to stare at him.

"What?" Hollie gasped, looking at the man she'd only just met in astonishment.

"I think I'm your father, Hollie," Jack repeated, blood rushing in his ears.

"Well just randomly blurt it out why don't you?" Alfie piped up from where he was perched on the console, "I noticed it as soon as I met you, the resemblance, the accent and the humour." All heads turned to him and he shrugged, "What?"

"So you're my…dad?" Hollie's eyes had filled with unshed tears and she looked so young and innocent that, on instinct, Jack swept her back into his arms. He clutched the tiny girl to his chest and she wrapped her thin arms around his neck. "Daddy?"

"Yeah," Jack grinned, smelling the kid's shampoo in her hair.

"Ok, did I miss something? In fact, did I miss a lot? I have no clue where this came from," the Doctor glanced from Jack to Hollie, his brow furrowed in total bewilderment.

"Jack's the Time Agent, he's my dad!" Hollie whispered into his neck. All Rose could do was gape at the ex conman.

"Yes, must be fate considering you two found her," Jack replied.

"Oh, now I get it, that's why the TARDIS brought us to Cardiff ," the Doctor shouted, "Well done old girl!"

"Erm Dad, we've landed," Alfie cut in.

"We have?" the Doctor looked startled for a second but then he grinned, "Great! Jack seems you have even more of a story to tell us when we get inside! Like when did you acquire a daughter?"

"Oh, I can tell this is gonna be a whole lotta fun," Jack groaned.

* * *

The van pulled up outside the Hub back entrance and Ianto with Tosh jumped out of the cabin. They hurried round the back of the vehicle and cautiously opened the back doors. An irate Weevil glared out at them, snapping and snarling, straining against his bonds. Ianto climbed reluctantly into the back of the van and edged closer to the creature. It growled menacingly, deep in its throat.

"Tosh," Ianto called over his shoulder, eyeing the Weevil warily, "Could you call the other two and tell them to come out here and help. I can tell this Weevil's gonna be trouble."

"Right," Tosh nodded and turned on her headset, "Guys, you there?"

"Er…yeah," a voice crackled into life on the other end.

"Could you come help Ianto and I with a Weevil, it's being a bit of a problem," Tosh replied.

"Well, we have our own problem in here. A blue police box has just materialised in the middle of the Hub," Owen sounded tense and worried.

"Oh," Tosh remembered what Jack had told them, "Its ok, Jack's in it with some of his friends."

"What? They're all in that tiny box? Isn't it a bit squashed?" Owen asked.

"I dunno, why the hell are you asking me?" Tosh sighed, "Will you just get out here?"

"Fine!" Owen yelled and flicked off the headset.

"What did she say?" Gwen asked, still watching the blue box.

"That Jack's in there, its fine and that she wants us to go outside and help them with a Weevil," Owen repeated.

"You sure we should just leave it in here?"

"I haven't a bloody clue," the Cockney snapped, "Let's just go, eh?"

"Ok," Gwen stood up slowly and followed the man from the room.

* * *

When the three adults and two children stepped out of the TARDIS, Hollie clinging on to Jack's hand tightly, as if making sure he couldn't disappear again, it was deserted. Jack frowned. Where were Gwen and Owen?

The Doctor stepped out behind him and swept his gaze across the large Hub, appreciation flitting across his features. Alfie had followed him and headed straight towards a nearby computer. Jack went forward to grab him. Myfanwy the pterodactyl was about to dive down and grab him in her claws.

"Careful, Mini-Doc, Myfanwy doesn't like visitors much," Jack grinned at the young boy who stared in awe at the swooping dinosaur that returned to circle the ceiling again.

"Call me Mini-Doc again and you're for it," The boy threatened, "She's not as cool as Pebble."

"Who's Pebble?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"My baby tyrannosaurus rex," Alfie answered and then ran off leaving a surprised Jack behind.

"A tyrannosaurus rex in the TARDIS?" he turned to the Doctor who looked sheepish.

"Well, you see," the Doctor began to explain, "We visited the end of the dinosaur's era and Alfie found this baby t-rex that had been abandoned and he wouldn't leave it. It was gonna die…" the Doctor trailed off.

"You see, he'll do anything for that boy and he wouldn't even let me get a kitten," Rose butted in.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I hate cats!" the Doctor yelled, exasperated.

"Ok, moving away from the subject of cats."

"Yeah, I wanna know how Hollie came to be?" Rose turned to the Time Agent.

"Well, Rose, you see when a mummy and a daddy come together and fall in love then…" Jack was cut off from his explanation by a hard punch from Rose, "Ow! What was that for?"

"Being annoying," Rose grinned, "So how?"

"Shouldn't I be waiting for the others?"

"And why'd you never come back? Why'd you leave?" Hollie piped up and Jack's froze. He looked at the little girl, big, blue eyes watching him expectantly.

"It wasn't my choice, Hollie," Jack crouched down beside her; he guessed she had inherited her height and petit figure from her mother. "Just after you were born, literally a couple of hours later, my Agency called me. I had to sort something out in the war. Some aliens were trying to change the course of history. Your mum didn't want me to go but I had to, otherwise I would lose my job. So I went, but I got stuck there for several years. I quit the Agency but that meant I could not travel in time anymore. I couldn't get back, no matter how hard I tried." Jack looked so sad that Hollie put a small hand on his arm in comfort.

"But, then you met us Jack, why didn't you tell us you needed to get back?" Rose asked, remembering when they'd first met and how'd laid back he'd been.

"I guess I thought they would've moved on. They wouldn't need me but if what Hollie tells me about Lila being dead then it seems I was wrong and she really did need me. I'm really sorry, honey." Jack directed his last sentence at Hollie who smiled at him.

"I don't care, you're here now. That's all that matters," she hugged him, although being so small she only reached the partway past his knees. Rose felt tears well in her own eyes at the scene.

"Hey, boss!" the voice of Owen bellowed across the Hub, "I know you like to get around but she's a bit young for you don't you think?" Everyone turned to look at the returning Torchwood team. Jack glaring at him.

"So this lot are Torchwood, right?" the Doctor beamed, "D'you know without me and Rose here there would be no Torchwood, we were the cause of it! Queen Victoria banished us! Ha…I remember! Rose started a bet to see if she could get the Queen to say 'We are not amused.' It was fantastic! Though somehow she won, ah well, we still found out that all the Royal family is part werewolf!" The two men and two women that had just arrived just stared at him.

"Ignore the Doctor, he gets a bit…overenthusiastic," Jack grinned at his colleagues.

"Oh, so this is the elusive Doctor," Gwen looked the man up and down appreciatively and the Doctor winked at her.

"Huh, I see this new version is cheekier than the last," Jack smirked, noticing the wink, "No wonder there's a kid about." Alfie appeared at this comment.

"Are you trying to suggest my dad's wink was a sexual innuendo?" Alfie asked.

"Alfie!" Rose scolded, surprised her son possessed such language.

"What?" Alfie shrugged and looked at Jack. Something told the man that this kid was going to turn into a very smart mouthed, quick witted teenager. Jack didn't envy the Doctor and Rose's future battles with him.

"Hey, Alfie, less of the attitude," the Doctor pointed a finger at his son.

"Right," Owen coughed, "You gonna tell us where this lot came from and what the hell they are doing here?"

"Oh, right. Owen, Ianto, Tosh and Gwen meet the Doctor, Rose, Alfie and Hollie-my daughter."

**Hehe! What do you think?! Please review and join me on my rampage of the football ground if the footie over runs! We could do streaks! Maybe invite David! Lol! Review and have...a muffin!**


	16. Condoms

**Hey, next chapter, not sure if it's one of my best! Sorry to Surima Anouk if it's crap and not up to scratch:( I tried! But it's hard to keep up the standards!**

**Anyhoo, thanks for all the support on my rampage but luckily it wasn't needed. Still, nice to know people would join me:) I enjoyed the episode and the kittens were soo cute! Lana Aurelius is right, I think the next step is to give the Doctor a baby to hold! I think all the girl Who fans would faint! hehe! **

**OMG, am I the only one to think that maybe, just maybe, what the Face of Boe said about the Doctor having company means that Rose is pregnant?! Anyone?! Please say I'm not going crazy!**

**Right, on to the story...**

The Torchwood team stood still for a few moments, mouths agape and Jack shifted nervously in the awkward silence. It was Owen that managed to rein in his jaw and speak first.

"Jack, haven't you ever heard of a condom?" The Cockney smirked but Rose looked aghast.

"Owen! There are five year olds in the room!" she placed her hands over Alfie's ears although it was already too late. Alfie smiled innocently and turned to his father; he put on a mock childish voice and said.

"Daddy, what's a condom?" he looked expectantly at his father. The Doctor looked terrified, his mouth opening and closing but no words came out.

"I'm not sure you're dad knows, kiddo, seems he didn't use one either," Jack's lips twitched at one corner and he raised his eyebrows at the Time Lord who was looking rather flustered.

"Ok, please can we move away from _that _subject?" Rose butted in, not liking exposing her son's young ears to this although she suspected he already knew a lot of it.

"What's _that_ subject?" It was Hollie that joined in this time, staring at Jack, taking her lead from her friend, desperately trying to suppress a grin that was threatening to appear on her lips. Jack looked uncomfortable now and Rose had to admit it was quite funny watching the two fathers squirm.

"Enough, you haven't answered our question!" Gwen cut in, relieving the Doctor and Jack of their answers to the two children.

"What the one about the condom? Yes, I have heard of it and yes, I did use it but it didn't work," he shrugged, "And I'm glad it didn't cos otherwise I wouldn't have Hollie here."

"I meant, where did they come from?" Gwen sighed at her boss.

"Right!" Jack clapped his hands together, "I guess I was expecting this to happen eventually."

"What to happen eventually?" Tosh frowned, her brow creased.

"Rose and the Doctor are some old friends of mine. I lost them on a space station. I'm not from this time. I'm from the 51st century," there was a collective gasp from the Torchwood members but Jack continued.

He told them of Lila, getting married and having Hollie. He retold the events of the war and losing his memory. Then he explained why he didn't return for his wife and daughter after meeting the Time Lord. He went on to the Game Station and this was what the Doctor and Rose really wanted to hear about.

"So, I saw this Dalek coming at me and my bullets ran out. I knew it was the end of the line," Jack's face clouded over, his eyes swirling with emotion, remembering the sound of exterminate ringing through his ears and the pain that erupted in his body as the laser found its mark, "And then I died." Several bewildered faces looked back at him from his audience. Even the Doctor looked slightly puzzled.

"You died? How could you have died if you're here now?" Alfie looked sceptical.

"That's what I don't get either," Jack admitted, looking to the Doctor for an explanation, "I just saw a kinda gold glow and then I woke up."

"Are you sure you weren't just unconscious?" Alfie persisted not believing the captain.

"No, I was dead. A Dalek's ray kills you no matter what and I was dead. I saw darkness and everything was cold," Jack replied.

"What is a Dalek?" Hollie asked.

"You don't wanna know, honey," Jack smiled at his daughter, before speaking again, "So I woke and everyone was dead. Then I heard the TARDIS." He looked at the Doctor, "You left me."

"We didn't know you were still alive. I'm so sorry, Jack. If I'd known…" the Doctor spoke earnestly, his dark brown eyes remorseful.

"I then caught a lift with another Time Agent who'd been a friend of mine," Jack said, "I wanted to find you two again and I guessed the best place to wait was Earth, Rose's time. That's how I ended up here." As Jack finished a silence fell over all the listeners. They all looked at him. The Torchwood gang looking at him in a new light and the Doctor and Rose looking terribly guilty. Alfie and Hollie didn't really know what to think of the man before them.

"Oh, and one more thing for you to ponder over, Doc…I can't die. I'm immortal." Jack sat down in a nearby chair and folded his arms across his chest. The Doctor stared at him before scratching behind his ear.

"Bad Wolf," Rose suddenly said.

"Huh?" Owen said.

"Bad Wolf. _Everything must come to dust. All things, everything dies... I bring life_," Rose repeated, her eyes glazing over. The Doctor stared at her and realised what she was remembering. When she'd looked into the time vortex to save him. Then it clicked.

"That's it! Well done Rose!" the Doctor snapped his fingers, "Rose brought you back to life!"

"Oh, Mum, what did you go and do that for?" Alfie piped up and Rose shot him a look. Alfie closed his mouth and pursed his lips.

"So, Rose saved me?" Jack repeated, "And is that why I can't die?"

"I suppose," the Doctor replied, non committal, "Now, I wanna look at your computers! Ooh, and can we have some tea! And bourbons! I've missed bourbons! You can only get them in this time on Earth. I've been meaning to stock up!"

Most people were shocked by his sudden change of subject and light heartedness. Ianto, who had listened to Jack's story, his heart flipping as his boss described dieing stood up immediately. Tea. That was like an order to him. He hurried off to the Hub kitchen and the Doctor gazed after him.

"Where's he going?" the Time Lord asked.

"To make the tea," Owen grinned, "He's our tea boy."

"Oh, I would've made it! I love making tea almost as much as drinking it!"

"How can you _make _tea? All you have to do is boil water and put the kettle on," Owen looked disbelieving.

"Ah, not my tea! My tea is amazing!" the Doctor grinned.

"Yeah, you should try it," Jack nodded, "Best tea I've ever had."

"Ok, we haven't got any bourbons, Doctor," Ianto's voice called from the kitchen, "But we do have…custard creams, jammy dodgers and Garibaldi's."

"Ooh! Jammy dodgers!" the Doctor shouted and sped off to the kitchen.

"Hey, they're mine! If you touch them, you're dead, Doctor!" Jack yelled after him, springing after the Time Lord.

"Er…ok, that was a random change of mood," Alfie announced, "Hollie, wanna go play basketball? I saw one over by that desk."

"Sure!" Hollie smiled and headed after the bouncy boy.

Owen, Tosh, Gwen and Rose were left standing together. Rose smiled shyly at them, these people also dealt with aliens and she wondered how much they knew of the ones she encountered. Maybe they should compare stories, anything to break this silence.

"So…" she said just as Gwen did. They both flushed.

"You go first," Rose nodded.

"Oh, I was just wondering whether there were any juicy stories you could share with us about Jack?" Gwen smiled.

"Yes, I have plenty!" Rose grinned, a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Hey, I heard that Rose!" Jack called from the kitchen where he was grappling with the Doctor over the biscuits, "Just don't tell them about the banana and the gun!"

"Ooh, what banana and gun?" Owen asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Now that was funny," the Doctor had appeared in the doorway, a jammy dodger in his hand, "Wasn't it Jack?"

"It was just a stupid trick," Jack growled.

"I think it was a great trick! I stroke of genius. Which is what I am!"

"What happened?!" the Torchwood team yelled causing the Doctor to jump back in terror.

**Whoop! Please review! I've gotta go back to school in two days and it'll make me so happy! You can have a banana! I like bananas. Bananas are good. Full of potassium!**


	17. Basketball

**Ok, I know I said awhile ago that that chapter was the last bit of fluff but I lied! Can't help it:) -sheepish face- But I promise after this chapter things _do _take a turn for the worse! Oh, by the way, I was in a really corny humour mood today so I apologise in advance! If you wanna read more fluff read my 'The Doctor Goes Camping' story! That's full of fun! **

**Anyhoo, enjoy this chapter I hope!**

Alfie picked up the basketball and bounced it several times before skilfully throwing it into the hoop hanging off one of the Hub walls. The orange ball clanged through the metal ring and ricocheted off the wall on its way down, shooting into Hollie's arms. She caught it on reflex and scowled at Alfie's chortle.

"Y'know that could've smashed up my nose," she told him.

"Yeah, but it didn't did it?" the boy shrugged in reply, "Plus, it was nowhere near your face."

"Still, warn me next time," Hollie ordered. Alfie nodded a sheepish look on his sharp features. He had been thinking, about Hollie, Jack and his parents. What all this meant. Only a few hours ago had Hollie just been a kid that was an orphan. Now she had a dad and not just any dad. One of his parents best friends that had travelled in time and space with them. Captain Jack Harkness. Another thought buzzed through his mind. Why had Hollie forgiven her father for just leaving her and never bothering to return? He wasn't sure he could've just accepted a stranger like that. He decided to voice the question out loud.

"Hol?"

"Yes?" Hollie jumped and through the ball with all her might but it only managed to hit halfway up the wall and then plop back down. She groaned.

"I was wondering, how come you just forgave Jack? How could you just call him your dad as soon as you met him? I mean, he's like a complete stranger to you," Alfie said, scooping the loose ball up and flinging it wildly into the air. It promptly, as if by magic, landed in the hoop. Hollie frowned.

"I dunno. I guess, Alfie, you've had a great childhood so far. You have a mom and a dad that care about you loads. You live in a friggin' spaceship. I've never had nothing. I lived in that cruddy orphanage these first five years of my life. When you came along and took me away it was like a dream come true. But now I've found my dad it just seems right. I _can _just accept him. I trust him already. It's hard to explain. Now he's here I know everything's gonna be alright," Hollie finished, catching the stray ball and chucking it up again. The basketball hit the backboard of the goal and dropped in with a soft swish of the net. Alfie nodded, he sort of understood what the young girl was saying.

* * *

"I don't believe it," Owen sniggered as Rose retold the story of the Doctor switching Jack's gun for a banana. 

"You should," Rose laughed, "And then, as we left, the Doctor goes 'Don't drop the banana!" and Jack, looking deadly serious, says, "Why?" and the Doctor replies…"

"Full of potassium!" the Time Lord in question finished off.

"Oh, you stole the punch line," Rose pouted.

"Bite me," the Doctor grinned.

"What?" the blonde haired woman frowned in confusion.

"I dunno! Another saying I picked up on this lovely planet!"

"Riight," Gwen turned back to Rose, "Any more?"

"No, stop telling stories about me! It's not fair! It's like having a very annoying, embarrassing mum who shows baby pictures of you naked!" Jack cut in looking frustrated.

"Well, there was this other time, though I wasn't actually there, when Jack_ was_ stripped naked by these…"

"Oh god, not the Trinny and Susannah droids! Anything but them!" Jack cried, looking worried.

"Ignore him, what happened?" Owen smiled wickedly.

"Yeah, so Captain Jacko was stripped naked by these robots and they were gonna cut him up and change his looks when he whips out this gun from nowhere and shoots them. Guess where he was hiding it?"

"Ergh!" both the Torchwood girls cringed, scrunching up their faces in revulsion.

"Hey, I had to do something to save my looks! It was the only way!" Jack protested.

"Dad!" a shriek issued from across the Hub but both the two fathers in the room ignored it.

"Er…guys?" Gwen elbowed them both.

"Oh, right, that's me!" Jack suddenly realised and dashed off across the room.

"Hey, Doctor, that could've been our son, you know," Rose scolded him.

"I know my own son, and that was not his voice, otherwise I'd be worried," the Doctor replied, clicking the mouse on a nearby computer and typing manically on the keyboard.

"_What _are you doing to my computer?" Tosh screeched and the Doctor leapt back in shock as the woman charged over to him, eyes flashing.

"Nothing, nothing!" he held his hands in the air in fright.

"You better not have mucked it up," Tosh growled.

"I would _never _muck it up! I know my way around a computer like the back of my hand," the Doctor announced, indignant and inspected his hand and noticed a spot, "Oh, that's new."

"Ok, what have you done? You've wiped out all the bloody programs!"

"Oops," the Doctor looked sheepish, and then, seeing the ferocious woman advancing on him let out a tiny cry of terror and hared across the room.

* * *

Upon arriving on the other side of the Hub, skidding to a stop on the smooth floor, Jack spotted his daughter and Alfie fighting over a basketball. 

"Right, what's going on here?" he raised an eyebrow as Hollie let go of the ball and sent Alfie sprawling backwards onto his back. He sat up, rubbing his head, a frown on his face.

"Alfie wouldn't let me have the ball," Hollie pouted, looking close to tears.

"What are you, five? Wait, don't answer that," Jack chuckled and lifted the girl into his arms.

"And," Hollie snivelled, "I can't get it into the hoop because I'm too short! But it's not fair cos Alfie can."

"How about, you go on my shoulders? Then you can reach," Jack suggested and Hollie's face lit up in delight, "Here you go." Jack lifted her under the arms and placed her on his shoulders. Hollie whooped and rested her small hands in his soft dark hair.

"Wow, your hair is so nice!" Hollie grinned, running her fingers through it.

"Hey, hey, don't muss it up!" Jack scowled causing Hollie to giggle and mess it up even more.

"It's not fair, why don't I get a lift?" Alfie stuck out his bottom lip. Just at that moment the Doctor sprinted over, the look of a pursued rabbit in his eyes.

"Help! The harpy is after me!" he yelped and ran over to his son, "What can I do?" Jack arched an eyebrow as he spotted a murderous looking Tosh chasing after him.

"That's not very polite, insulting my college. What did you do to make her _that _angry?" Jack smirked.

"Nothing!" the Doctor lied, "Come on, please save me!"

"Dad, can you give me a lift like Jack did with Hollie?"

"Great idea!" the Time Lord grabbed his son and hurriedly dropped him on his skinny shoulders just as Tosh arrived, her face livid.

"You're for it, Doctor!" Tosh growled, taking a menacing foot forward.

"Hey, you can't hurt me, I've got a child on my back," the Doctor warned, a wonky grin on his face.

"That's what you think," the woman replied, "Touch my computers and you're for it."

"Its true," Jack laughed.

* * *

Owen, Gwen, Ianto and Rose had found their way over to the group, all four smiling at the Doctor's escapade. Rose was shaking her head at the 900 year old alien's cheek. Owen was finding the exchange very amusing and Gwen and Ianto were just hoping to stop it before the Doctor got his eyes clawed out. 

"How about we play basketball?" Gwen suggested, picking up the ball that Alfie had dropped earlier, "Have some fun?"

"Good thinking!" the Doctor shouted, still keeping his distance.

"Right, who's on which team?" Jack asked.

* * *

Ten minutes later and the game was in full swing. Alfie and Hollie were perched on their father's backs on opposite teams. Rose, Gwen and Tosh were on Jack's team and he was posing as an honouree girl. Owen, Ianto, the Doctor and Alfie were on the other team. The current score was one nil to the boys. 

Owen snatched the ball off the floor and began bouncing it skilfully on the hard floor. Rose moved up in front of him to defend the hoop, legs bent ready to spring and intercept. The Cockney eyed her carefully and then darted to the left, slipping past her outstretched hands only to be met by his towering boss, Hollie on top.

"Ah, shit," he groaned.

"Less of the language, Owen. Hollie and Alfie are only little," Jack scolded his colleague.

"Owen, over here!" Alfie shouted from his dad's shoulders, arms outstretched.

"Whoa, careful," the Doctor leant backwards swiftly to avoid the boy toppling them both, "Ever heard of the laws of physics?"

"Yes, and I don't care, we're in the middle of a game, Dad, I don't want a lecture." Alfie caught the ball in his hands, just above the Doctor's tufty hair.

"Well said, kiddo," Jack nodded in appreciation but then sighed as the child aimed the ball and through it into the net. "Fuck."

"Jack!" Owen tutted, a grin on his face.

"Shut it."

**Please review! I'll love you if you do and you can have a...bourbon!**


	18. Taken

**Hey, a dramatic chapter I hope! I'm gonna try and update my other story but I can't promise anything and I can't promise it'll be any better than the last chapter. It'll probably be worse though I don't know if that's possible. Well, anyway. Enjoy this chapter! Please!**

Alfie was fed up. They'd been sitting in the Hub for hours listening to stories of the past. Well, technically some weren't from the past as they happen six thousands years from now but still – he was bored. Hollie was sitting next to him leaning on a desk with a far out look in her eyes. Earlier he had refused her permission to gel his hair into a Mohican so she had got in a mood with him.

He sighed and looked at the monitor beside him. It showed outside, by a water tower and he saw, much to his delight, that the whole scene was covered in a thick blanket of snow! His chocolate brown eyes lit up with excitement and he nudged Hollie who jumped out of her stupor and glared at him. Without a word he motioned to the monitor and then jerked his head towards the door he knew led outside. Hollie looked at the screen and a grin blossomed on her face. She nodded in wordless agreement to his silent plan to get outside.

The adults were deep in conversation and Alfie knew that his parents wouldn't allow him to go outside alone but then there was no fun in that. No sense of adventure if your parents were standing a few metres away all the way, keeping an eye on you. The two children ducked down behind some of the desks and crept along, keeping low until they reached the door in question. Slowly and carefully Alfie pushed it open and winced as it squeaked slightly. Alfie peeked back at the gathering to see if any of them had heard but they were too engrossed in the talking, totally intent on the Doctor's animated face as he described one of his and Rose's perilous adventures.

Hollie poked him, an impatient look on her face and he smiled following her out of the Hub and into the cool air. It was still reasonably dark outside but the sun was rising and there were fewer shadows about than when the Weevil had attacked them. That seemed so long ago yet it had only been a few hours. But in those few hours a lot had happened, old friends had been reunited, father and daughter had been brought back together. Alfie thought it was like the end of some cheesy American film where everything ends happily ever after. He had no idea how wrong he could be.

The kids scooped up some of the soft, fresh snow and shaped it into balls. Alfie was the first to create his snowball and he lobbed it at the back of the girl's head. She yelped in shock as the cold snow seeped down her top and spun round with a ball of her own to chuck it at him. It missed by several feet and hit the floor exploding into pieces.

"That was rubbish," Alfie laughed but was stopped as a snowball hit him in the chest, "Hey!"

"Ha, sucker!" Hollie smirked and balled up another pile of snow. She ran over to him and pelted him with it.

"Ow, ok, I surrender!"

"Beg for mercy."

"Mercy!" Alfie fell on his bum in the snow and cowered away from Hollie, shielding his head with his hands. Hollie giggled and collapsed on the snow beside him.

"D'you think they've noticed we've gone yet?" she asked.

"Nah, wanna make a snowman?"

"Sure," Hollie leapt to her feet and raced over to a large drift of snow, "Let's get making."

* * *

It turned out that it wasn't so much a snow_man _as a snow-_TARDIS_. The timeship had come to life in the snow at about a metre high because the children couldn't reach much higher. It had all the details, the grooves on the panels of the door and the writing at the top. Alfie stepped back and admired their handy work. He could see better now the darkness had more or less lifted.

"It looks great," Hollie smiled.

"Yeah," Alfie nodded in agreement, "What do you wanna do now?"

He turned round to survey the snowy scenery but something caused him to freeze. A dark shape had appeared its black casing a sharp contrast to the white background. The shape was pepper pot shaped, with silver balls lining its side, a strange stalk like eye stuck out from the top of the rounded head. Hollie turned also, wondering why Alfie had fallen silent and gasped when she spotted the creature that was moving towards them. Alfie vaguely thought he should know what it was and sifted through his mind for an answer. At that moment the pepper pot lifted a weird gun like thing and both children felt an ominous feeling rise in the pit of their stomachs.

"EXTERMINATE!" A laser beam shot out from the gun straight at Hollie. She screamed out and dived side wards just in time, landing hard on the floor. Alfie ran towards her to see if she was alright but was stopped as another cry of "EXTERMINATE!" issued from their attacker. The two children rolled to one side and leapt to their feet as the creature advanced. Alfie racked his brain; something in there was struggling to tell him what it was. Then it clicked.

"It's a Dalek!" Alfie shouted.

"Oh, that's helpful," Hollie yelled, dodging another shot, "Anything you know about how to make it stop?"

"Er…no…I just know its name," Alfie replied, "I don't even know where from."

"Great!" Hollie jumped out of the way again.

"Is it just me or is that thing-Dalek whatever, picking on me?"

"I dunno!" Alfie asked, fear clear in his eyes. Suddenly several more Daleks appeared out of midair and the young boy gaped. These aliens weren't black they were a brownish gold colour but they still looked just as menacing.

"Get the boy," one wailed in a grating voice, "The young Time Lord! Get him!" Alfie backed away, what would they want with him?

"Hurry!" another Dalek screeched, eye stalk waving crazily. All of a sudden another beam of light shot from the end of the black Dalek's gun. Alfie had no chance to move and it hit him square in the chest, his whole body became rigid and Hollie screamed. Then he disappeared. The Daleks did the same and the girl was left standing on her own, tears streaming down her face.

"Alfie!" she cried but there was nothing she could do. She had to get the adults.

* * *

The Doctor frowned in the middle of his sentence and sat down heavily. Something was wrong. He could feel it. Ever since Alfie had been born he'd had a sort of connection with the boy. A connection he hadn't felt since his people had died and Gallifrey had been destroyed. Now he felt that connection being strained, lengthened, as if Alfie'd gone somewhere far away.

"Doctor?" Rose waved a hand in his face, concerned, "Are you ok? You don't usually stop talking for anything."

"Something's wrong." He whispered. Just at that moment Hollie burst through the door of the Hub, her face paper white, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Help!" she shouted, her voice choked, "Alfie…Alfie's been taken."

"By who?" the Doctor leapt to his feet, terror for his son's welfare.

For the life of her Hollie couldn't remember the name Alfie had given the alien so just said the first thing that came to mind.

"By a giant talking pepper pot!"

**Um...I'm not sure if I like the last line but still...REVIEW! And have a...sausage and if you're vegetarian a veggie sausage:)**


	19. Frenzied

**Well, I'm so glad you liked the last line of the last chapter! I was worried! Anyhoo, no one kill me for this chapter, ok. Sorry if the Doctor is a bit out of character but give him a bit of credit, he's found out his only son and remaining Time Lord has been kidnapped by his arch enemies that killed his people. He has a right to be stressed. Oh and just to warn you...it gets worse...mwhahaha! I'm evil! I've been freaking out my friends with gruesome pictures of compound and comminuted fractures! So watch it! Other than that, enjoy!**

"A giant talking pepper pot?" repeated Owen, eyebrows raised, "What the hell?"

"A Dalek," Jack, Rose and the Doctor said at the same time, pure unbridled fear etched on their faces. This scared Hollie more than she had ever been in her life.

Everyone in the room remained silent. The Torchwood members, bar Jack, looked very confused. The Doctor drew in a deep breath and sprang forward, his eyes bright.

"Right, no point dawdling! We better get moving if we're gonna find Alfie," he grabbed the nearest computer, this time no protest came from Tosh, and began typing. Jack hurried to his side and scanned the screen. "Oh, your computers are crap. Crappy, crap, crap! Damn it, stupid thing!" The Doctor cried the last bit out, frustrated, hitting the top of the monitor.

"Doctor, let's get back to the TARDIS," Rose put a calming hand on his arm, "We'll find him."

"Yeah, the computer there is soo much better," he shot a meaningful look at Tosh and leapt off the seat, running to the TARDIS. Rose followed him without hesitation and Jack did the same a second later after picking up his daughter. Owen, Gwen, Tosh and Ianto stood still not knowing what to do. Just then Jack poked his head back out of the TARDIS door.

"You lot coming or staying? It's your choice, but make your mind up quick cos we're going."

"But Jack, how the hell are we all gonna fit in that old box?" Owen stepped forwards and ran a hand along the time ship's panelling.

"Come inside and see," Jack beckoned them and then disappeared. All four left in the Hub looked at each other apprehensively but then Ianto shrugged his shoulders and stepped into the blue box. Owen, not wanting to be outdone by the Welsh man, went in after him and the two girls decided they wanted to go too.

As each person stepped inside the TARDIS they all froze.

"Bloody hell," Owen breathed, looking at the beautiful alien interior of the ship.

"It's bigger on the inside!" Tosh gasped, "That's impossible!"

"Yes it is bigger, and no it's not impossible otherwise how would you be standing in it? Now, got over it yet? Cos I need to save my son," the Doctor yanked a lever on the TARDIS control panel and the whole room lurched. The only ones left standing were Jack, Rose and the Time Lord. Hollie was safe in Jack's strong arms.

* * *

Alfie's eyes opened a crack and everything looked blurry. He opened them wider and then shut them again, blocking out the bright light trained on him. He then opened them again and sat up groggily, rubbing a sticky substance from his eyelids. The boy did a quick sweep of the room and found it was completely empty of anything. The walls were grey, the floor was grey and the ceiling was grey. A single bulb hung from the ceiling, casting a sharp glare on his face. A door was situated on one side of the room but it was hardly visible, blending into the walls perfectly. He tried to stand up but immediately felt an immense pain all over and collapsed again. It felt like he'd been run over by a train.

Had he been run over by a train? No, the last thing he remembered was being shot by that Dalek. It had felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside out. Every part of his body had been burning in agony. He had thought he was dead for sure, but obviously not. Unless this was hell?

Alfie shook his head, this wasn't hell, he could feel it, although it was close too. Carefully he hauled himself to his feet. It was then he realised he had no shoes on; in fact, he had nothing on except a pair of boxers. Strange. He was pretty sure those Daleks couldn't have undressed him. They didn't even have hands. So, that meant there had to be someone or something else wherever he was.

Suddenly the door opened and Alfie jumped back as two freakish creatures stepped into the room followed by a Dalek. They looked sort of human. Two legs, two arms but their heads were deformed with several bulbous masses. Eerie red eyes glowed in their skulls menacing and ferocious. The boy guessed these were the creatures that undressed him and shivered involuntarily.

"Slaves, seize the Time Lord Child and bring him to the lab," the single Dalek commanded in a rough voice. The two bipeds advanced on Alfie whose eyes widened and he backed away.

"I'm not going to any lab with you. No way!" He found himself against the cool wall behind him, nowhere to go.

"Take him by force if he does not wish to comply. It is of no effect to our experiments. Just don't kill him," the Dalek ordered the 'slaves'.

"Experiments?" Alfie yelled, "What experiments? Get your slimy mitts away from me!" The two creatures drew closer, one on each side of the young Time Lord, grabbing his skinny arms. Alfie fought back and one of the slaves punched him hard across the face. Blood poured out of his nose and onto his bare chest. He still resisted though, struggling and lashing out but they were too strong and stopped him with several well aimed hits to his torso and face. The boy fell limp in their arms, unconscious.

"He is still alive, I trust?" the Dalek asked.

"Yes, master," one slave nodded and dragged the unmoving form of the child from the room and down a corridor, their heavy black boots clunking on the metal floor. Outside, if Alfie wasn't out cold, he would've seen that he was no longer on Earth, he wasn't even on a planet. They were on a spaceship floating in a galaxy several light years from there. A ship belonging to the surviving Daleks.

"So how exactly are we gonna find him?" Gwen asked clutching her stomach as it lurched again on the bumpy ride.

"The TARDIS is tracking him," came the Doctor's simple, unrevealing reply.

"But, how? And where are we going?" Gwen questioned further.

"It just is, ok?" the Doctor snapped and Gwen backed away, seeing that he was not in a good mood. He flicked several switches at once and then darted to the other side of the console, muttering to himself.

Rose was worried, the Doctor was going way to fast and she reckoned he wasn't checking everything he was doing. Something was going to go wrong, she could tell. She had never seen him act this frenzied before. Yeah, he'd always been rather manic but this was him being stressed. She should really calm him down.

"Hey, Doc, cool it," Jack's smooth American voice cut in before Rose's and he put a hand on the Doctor's wrist, halting him in his crazy dance around the TARDIS. The Doctor's frantic eyes flicked to his and made contact. What Jack saw there terrified him more than he had ever been. The swirling emotions deep within the chestnut irises caused Jack to abruptly release his grip and step back.

"We're nearly there, I can feel it," the Doctor continued, unfazed by Jack, "Ah ha, we've landed!" He sprung away from the controls, flashing a quick look at the monitor that showed outside, before charging out of the door.

**And yes...before you ask, Alfie gets even more battered! Hehe! Review please and have a fairy cake with little silver balls!**


	20. Trap

**Ok, this is quite short! I hope you enjoy it anyway. I'm annoyed cos none of the alerts a working which is stupid! Grr! Anyway, thanks for reviewing and do so again PLEASE!!! Btw, sorry if the Daleks speak weirdly but I couldn't work out what it would be like! Sorry!**

"Let me go, don't touch me!" Alfie screamed. The young boy lay on a hard, metal table, his limbs securely fastened so he couldn't escape or even struggle. Instead he yelled as loud as he could until his throat felt red and raw.

"Slave, take some DNA," the Dalek ordered. The creature nodded and switched on a nearby machine. Then it produced a huge, sharp needle that glinted in the bright light of the lab. Alfie's eyes widened in fear and he shook his head, desperately wanting his dad to be there to save him. He hoped that the Doctor would walk through the door just at that moment, the usual grin on his face, and rescue him. But no, the Doctor did not appear and the slave thrust the point of the needle into his arm. Alfie closed his eyes as the blood was removed. He knew there was nothing he could do to stop what was happening.

Suddenly he realised something, although he knew the name of the Daleks he didn't know who they were or what they wanted with him. He guessed that it was something to do with being a Time Lord as that was all they addressed him as was 'the young Time Lord.' The boy decided, as he wasn't exactly going anywhere, and couldn't be in a much worse position, that he might as well do some probing.

"Who exactly are you?" The Dalek swung its eyestalk towards him and wheeled itself to his side.

"I am a Dalek," the Dalek replied, "We are the greatest race in the universe."

"Yeah, right," Alfie managed to snort even in his precarious position, "And what do you want with me then?"

"You are a Time Lord," the Dalek stated.

"So?" Alfie frowned, "I don't get what that has to do with you."

"You are the offspring of the Doctor. The last Time Lord and you shouldn't exist."

"What do you mean?" the child asked, confused.

"You should not exist," the Dalek repeated, "All the Time Lords were destroyed in the Time War, except the Doctor, so you should not be here. There are no Time Lords for the Doctor to reproduce with."

"Well, I am here. He didn't need a Time Lord to make me," Alfie replied, "He had my mum."

"Which should not have been possible. Time Lords are not supposed to breed with races other than themselves."

"Why not?" Alfie was feeling rather uncomfortable discussing how he was made.

"They were forbidden. Yet, the Doctor has overcome that and is able to continue his race! The Time Lords will be back," the Dalek wailed.

"Um…aren't you getting a bit ahead of yourself?" Alfie raised an eyebrow, "There's just me, I haven't got any other siblings."

"But you have, or will have," the Dalek screeched causing Alfie to jump in his bindings.

"What? No I haven't. What are you talking about?"

"Still," the Dalek skipped over his question, "If you are disposed of…"

"Disposed of?" Alfie didn't like where this was going.

"Slave, are the tests done?" the Dalek ignored the boy.

"Yes, master," the creature nodded.

"Hey, you could at least have the courtesy to tell me whether you're gonna kill me or not," Alfie shouted.

"Silence," the alien ordered, "Slave, you can return him to the cell. I believe the Doctor has arrived on the spaceship. Let us go meet him."

* * *

The Doctor looked around the metal interior of the spaceship, his eyes darting left and right. Jack followed him out, gun in hand and stood beside him. Rose, Owen, Ianto and Gwen stepped out immediately after. Tosh was the last one out, Hollie trailing after her, holding her hand tightly.

"You're not coming," Jack spoke immediately, pointing at his daughter firmly.

"Why not?" Hollie scowled.

"It's not safe," Jack replied.

"I wanna help Alfie," the young girl announced.

"Hollie, I know you want to but I can't see you hurt. You're just a kid, its way too dangerous," Jack pleaded, "I've only just found you." Hollie looked into his distressed eyes and nodded mutely. "Ok, go back in the TARDIS and wait for us to come back. If anything happens then the old girl will keep you safe."

"Ready to go?" the Doctor piped up as Hollie entered the TARDIS, sonic screwdriver in his hand.

"Yeah," Jack grinned, happy to know his daughter was safe, "Let's move."

* * *

The Daleks rolled casually down the corridor, expecting to meet the Time Lord soon. He had walked straight into their trap and now they could destroy him once and for all. The child was the perfect bait.

"The Daleks will be victorious," the black Dalek grated to his fellows.

"Yes," they chorused.

* * *

"Which way, Doc?" Jack asked, peering round the corner of the corridor.

"Er…" the Doctor looked frantically from side to side and then closed his eyes deep in thought. He could feel his connection with his son become stronger when he faced right so he guessed that was where he was, "Right!"

"Was that right as in, ok, or right as in we go right?" Rose questioned.

"Right as in this way," the Doctor yelled and sprinted down the passageway, the rest of the group following shortly.

"How'd you know this is the right way?" Owen queried sceptically as they came to yet another junction and the Doctor chose the direction again.

"Cos I can feel it, in here," the Doctor tapped the side of his head as if that explained everything.

"What? You psychic or summin?" Owen asked sadistically.

"Yeah," came the Time Lord's simple answer before he was off again.

"Hey? Seriously?" Owen hared after him and almost crashed into the time travelling alien who had stopped abruptly. "What is it?"

"He's in there," the Doctor grabbed the handle of the nearest door and yanked on it. He was unsurprised that it was locked and quickly whipped out his sonic screwdriver. With a short buzz the tool opened the door and he burst in.

**Duh, duh, duuh! Whoop! Hope you liked it! Please review and have a carrot!**


	21. Courage

**Hey, guys! Things are getting even more tense! Yay! Congrats to Medusa for being my 200 reviewer! Whoop! Thanks to all the rest of you too! I would have congratulated the 100 but I got so many reviews I couldn't work out who it was! Sorry!**

**Anyway, did you guys like the episode on Saturday! It was funny. I liked the bit with the pigs in the lift! It was hilarious. They looked like they were really calm. **

**Right, on with the chapter! Don't kill me for future chapters by the way. You won't like what I do to the characters. Oh, if you want a bit of more light hearted reading read my story 'The Doctor Goes Camping'**

…The Doctor froze at the sight that met his eyes. At first he hadn't thought there was anything in the room. That was until he saw the trail of crimson blood on the floor that glistened in the blinding light. Slumped in the corner of the room was the unmoving form of his son.

"Alfie," he managed to choke out and jumped over, skidding to his knees by the boy's side. Quickly, the Doctor's shaking fingers found a pulse on his wrist and he was relieved to see the rise and fall of Alfie's chest, however erratic it may be.

Owen followed him immediately, turning into doctor mode. Although the child was showing signs that he was alive he was still unconscious and Owen didn't think it was a drug. The sleep was pain induced. You could tell from the slight creases around his eyes as if scrunched up to try and block out the agony and the clenched fists. Not to mention all the actual visible bruises, cuts and abrasions over his almost completely naked body. An especially grotesque swelling was forming on his arm and Owen knew that it was broken.

Just then there was a shriek from the doorway and Rose sprinted into the room. Her face etched with terror.

"Oh, god, he's not dead is he? Please tell me he's not dead!" cried Rose, desperately, looking wildly at the two men.

"No, he's ok, Rose, calm down," the Doctor put his hands on her shoulders to halt her.

"Ha, a minute ago Jack was telling you to calm down," Rose sniffed, tears in her eyes.

"We have to get out of here. But something tells me it won't be very easy. This is most certainly a trap. The Daleks will be waiting for us. We have to go, now!" the Doctor scooped Alfie up in his arms and leapt to his feet. The child's head lolled lifelessly, hanging over his arm.

"Doc, I think it may be too late," Jack announced as the three adults left the room and joined the rest in the corridor. Three Daleks appeared at one end of the passageway and two at the other end.

"Doctor!" the black Dalek wailed, "Our arch enemy."

"Well, not by choice," the Doctor quipped, "I never announced that I wanted to be your arch enemy. Shouldn't I have had the choice?"

"You have produced offspring," the Dalek continued.

"Which you have taken from me and battered as you pleased," a fiery passion burned in the Time Lord's eyes.

"You bred with a human. Your levels have fallen, Time Lord," another Dalek spoke. Rose frowned, she felt very offended, she often felt paranoid about being with the Doctor with him being so magnificent and everything, being from a superior race and now this Dalek had just confirmed her fears of not being good enough.

"My levels have not fallen, Dalek," the Doctor spat back, rising to defend his companion, "I am with the woman I love and I don't care from what race or background she is from. She's still intelligent, brave and beautiful. But you could never understand those things so how would you know about levels?"

"And she is fertilised again," the Dalek grated.

"Fertilised? What? Does he, she, it or whatever, mean I'm pregnant?" Rose gaped, turning to the Doctor who couldn't meet her eye, "And _you _knew!" Anger flashed in her eyes.

"Rose, this is hardly the time," Jack intervened.

"But…but…" Rose knew he was right but she was pregnant! And the Doctor had known all this time!

"As you know this was a trap. To lure you here," the pepper pot shaped alien, "So we could kill you once and for all. To make it easier for us you have brought the human supporting your babies so we can kill her too."

"No," Rose choked, clutching at her stomach; although she'd only just found out she had a baby growing in there she didn't want anything to happen to it.

"Doctor, what do we do?" Gwen asked, frantically looking at the Daleks who were fast closing in.

"I…er…run?" the Doctor suggested.

"There's nowhere _to _run," Owen pointed out.

"Right, well then, that was always my plan of escape so…Plan B….anyone any ideas?" the Time Lord looked round at the sea of blank faces and then to the child in his arms who had just started trembling. He only had a pair of boxers on so he was freezing. The Doctor tightened his grip and held Alfie closer to his chest in an attempt to give him some of his body heat.

"We will destroy the Doctor! The last Time Lord! And his son!" the Daleks wailed, guns rose to aim at the Doctor.

* * *

Hollie was sitting in the captain's chair onboard the TARDIS watching the dramatic events unfold on the monitor, horror clear on her face. The Dalek-things had them all trapped, there was nowhere to run. How were they going to get out of this one? The Doctor stood facing the black Dalek making elaborate hand gestures and facial expressions as if he was trying to reason with them. But then his expression turned to pure fury and he took a step forward. Hollie wasn't sure that was the brightest idea ever but still, it must have been something pretty bad to make him that angry.

Then the Daleks spoke and started to move in, their guns raised and ready to fire at any moment. The young girl's heart rose to her throat and her breathing quickened as the situation fast became more dangerous than it already was.

It was then she realised that she was the only one that could help them. The Daleks had no idea she was here. She had the element of surprise with her, but what could she do to distract the aliens from their obvious plans? She was only a child, with no power over anything; she wasn't extraordinarily intelligent or strong. What could she do against all those armed creatures? But she had courage, heaps of it, that was one thing that she did have on her side. The child stepped towards the door, gulping as she reached for the handle that would take her out into the midst of the danger. She began turning it; there was no going back now.

Suddenly there was a clatter behind her and she whipped around. On the floor of the TARDIS lay a gun. It was long and slender, black in colour with strange red markings on the side that must have some meaning in a complex alien language. A belt of ammo had landed beside the gun but it wasn't any ordinary bullets or pellets. They were green glowing slug like things with pointed tips.

Hollie backtracked and cautiously picked up the weapon. It was about her height when stood on one end and pretty heavy. She had a job just holding it level. As she held the handle it became warm and moulded to her hand shape, slithering between her small fingers to make it a perfect fit.

The child had never held a gun before and it was a strange, exciting experience, holding the now cold metal object in her grip. Now she felt like she had power. Carefully, she cracked the rifle like gun open and slipped in a glowing slug. She had guessed by now that this weapon was one of the only things effective against the killing machines outside and the TARDIS had given it to her to save the others.

Before heading for the door again Hollie counted the slugs and found there were ten in total. Not many but there were only five Daleks out in the corridor so that should be two to each.

Taking a deep breath Hollie took the door handle and pushed open the TARDIS door, stepping out into the battle field.

* * *

The Doctor took a step back and eyed the Dalek in front of him warily. They were going to kill them all. But he would survive, regenerate and live on. That's what he hated. Alfie wasn't old enough to regenerate so even he would die and so would the unborn baby in Rose's womb. It was then the Doctor remembered what Jack had said about being immortal. This would put it to the test, though the Doctor didn't think he was lying in the slightest.

The nearest Dalek brought his gun up to point at the Time Lord and yelled, "EXTERM…ahhhhhh!" The Doctor opened his eyes even though he didn't even remember closing them and gasped as he saw the remains of the Dalek shell. The top had been blown clean off. How? Then he noticed the small figure of Hollie standing just outside the TARDIS doors, her eyes wide and a huge gun in her hands.

"There is another child!" a Dalek screeched, "But it is not a Time Lord! It has killed one of us! It must be exterminated!" All four remaining Daleks turned towards the child and began moving forwards.

"EXTERMINATE!" the all yelled and several rays of deadly light shot from their guns and ricocheted off the walls, skimming past the girl, just. Hollie turned tail and ran; she had no chance of fighting back with one gun when it took her so long to reload. Her only option was to run, now she had distracted the Daleks the others could escape.

"Hollie!" Jack's anguished cry cut through the screaming Daleks and he charged down the corridor after them. He couldn't let them hurt his daughter. He had left her in the TARDIS so she would be safe, not so she could step out and rescue them all by getting killed!

"Jack!" Rose raced after him.

"Rose!" the Doctor followed his companion, desperate for her to be safe.

Gwen, Owen, Ianto and Tosh stood, frozen, still getting over the shock of being so close to the Daleks that nearly killed them not particularly in the mood to just chase after them.

"Do we go after them?" Tosh asked, staring after the Doctor.

"I think we better, but I don't fancy meeting those things again," Gwen replied, starting to head after them but she stopped suddenly. Three Daleks had appeared in the corridor, they spotted the four humans.

"Human intruders! EXTERMINATE!"

"I guess we won't be going after to help them then," Ianto announced, "Run!" The Torchwood members swivelled round and hared off in the other direction.

**There you go, another chapter for you to review and this time you can have a chocolate brownie with chocolate sauce and ice cream! Did anyone notice the subtle use of a plural anywhere in there?**


	22. Exterminate

**Man, I'm evil, and I don't even know why! I have the power to not be evil but I just can't help it. There must be something wrong with me. -takes myself away to a pysch hospital- LOL! Erm...sorry for the long time to update! I was camping, as you may have guessed by now thats one of the things I do regularly. It was cool! And this week I have SATs! Yay! Halfway through! Done Maths and Science, just English to go! Lucky me! **

**Anyhoo, on with the story. As you may have guessed by my announcement of being pure evil, you aren't going to like it! Mwhahahahaha!**

Hollie pelted down the corridor, her trainers slapping on the metal grating beneath her feet. Her heart raced and her breathing came in short gasps as her lungs fought for oxygen. The Daleks were fast and they weren't giving up. She could hear the constant cries of "EXTRMINATE!" behind her and out of the corner of her eye saw the aliens gaining on her. Several deadly rays flew past her, one missing her ear by centimetres. Hollie's dark hair billowed out behind her and she felt tears of terror trickle from the corner of her eyes. She was never going to escape these monsters, she knew it.

Diving to one side she crashed through a door and into a room. The room was grey and darkened with a single door on the opposite side. She couldn't decide whether to head through the door or stay still and hope she had time to reload the gun. She opted for the latter option reasoning that she hadn't a chance if she kept running; the Daleks would catch her sooner or later.

Cracking the gun across her knee she shoved a slug into the gun and snapped it closed. Just at that moment the Daleks burst through the door. Hollie took aim and fired at the leading alien. The slug found its target and the Dalek exploded, shrapnel from its body showering its fellows, several shrieked in pain.

Hollie desperately tried to reload again before the Daleks had time to kill her. Fortunately, the Daleks were confused for a second, enough time for her to reload, aim and fire. Another Dalek was destroyed, leaving two left. They screamed in fury and began shooting wildly into the room. The young girl ducked and rolled sideward, James Bond style, leaping to her feet beside the opposite door, darting through the opening. The Daleks quickly followed.

* * *

Jack arrived in the room about a minute later, his eyes bright and full of fear for his daughter's safety. He nearly smashed straight into the carcasses of the two Daleks wrecked by Hollie's gun but stopped short. There was no sign of his child though and his heart clenched. He charged through the next door, anxious to find Hollie.

Rose appeared seconds later and spotted Jack's figure leaving the room. She sped after him, catching up with him as he set off down a deserted corridor hearing the cries of the "EXTERMINATE!" echoing ahead, somewhere deep within the heart of the spaceship. He spared her a fleeting glance, showing the panic in his sky blue eyes, before focusing on the passage. The woman ran beside him, her heart pounding against her ribs, hoping that Hollie would be alright.

* * *

The Doctor skidded after the others several minutes later; having the unconscious child in his arms had slowed him down considerably. He was worried and angry. How could the Daleks have survived in such large numbers again? He didn't understand how they could avoid death on so many occasions. They seemed relentless and it seemed that whenever they turned up it was to threaten his loved ones. The people closest to his hearts. Humans. Of course he was a Time Lord, and he had been distraught when his people were destroyed, but now he had sort of adopted a new race and felt even more strongly about their welfare as they were so vulnerable. The woman who had captured both his hearts was of that race and he would do anything to help her and her people. He would sacrifice himself to save Earth and the people he loved. Hollie was a child of the human race, the only daughter of his best friend and he wasn't about to let his arch enemies do anything to hurt her if he could help it.

Spurred on the Time Lord raced down the corridor Jack and Rose had just vacated. Alfie lolling lifelessly in his arms.

* * *

Hollie had nowhere to go. She was trapped in a room with the Daleks about to close in at any moment. She felt tremors course through her body and her legs shook uncontrollably. She was going to die and she knew it. The Daleks rolled casually through the door as if they knew she had nowhere to go and they were taking their time. The girl's trembling fingers reloaded the gun in her hands and she raised it to point it at the aliens coming into the room.

The child knew as soon as she shot one of them she would have no time to reload and the other would kill her immediately. She had no chance of escape unless the Daleks stood in a line and she could take both out at once but that was unlikely. Taking a deep breath Hollie aimed the gun at the alien, she could not miss; she would not miss. Her finger pressed on the trigger and the slug erupted from the end of the gun and made contact with the Dalek before her. The creature blew up and scattered debris all over the room.

Raising its gun, the remaining Dalek turned on the young girl cowering in the corner. She dropped the gun with a resounding clang on the floor and her eyes widened, terrified.

"EXTERMINATE!" screeched the Dalek and released the final, deadly ray from the gun which hit Hollie squarely in the chest. Her petite body arched in the air, her skeleton flashing grotesquely before she crumpled on the floor.

"NO!" Jack entered the room just in time to see his daughter shudder in agony and then let out her last breath, lying completely still. With no other thought in his head, apart from Hollie, he charged at the offending Dalek, who in turn, spun on the spot and shot him.

* * *

Rose screamed as she saw Jack collapse and was about to rush into the room but was stopped by a firm hand that gripped her shoulder. She turned furiously and spotted a frantic looking Doctor, Alfie in his arms. He shook his head mutely as she made another move to enter the room again. He didn't want her to get hurt, or the child she was carrying, even if it was for their friend. The Time Lord could see Hollie's body on the floor behind the Dalek and Jack's in front of it. How could these creatures do so much damage? The Doctor was blinded by white fury for a moment before regaining his thoughts and focussing on the man on the ground, willing him to be right about being immortal and waking up.

The Dalek in question rounded on them abruptly and the Doctor grabbed Rose's arms and pulled her behind him, shielding her body with his own. He cradled Alfie in his arms, clutching the boy closer.

* * *

Jack's eyes suddenly snapped open and without the Dalek realising, for it had now turned on the people in the doorway, he shuffled over to the abandoned gun beside his daughter's prone body. Struggling not to dive to her side, he whipped round onto his back, lifted the weapon he'd just loaded and fired.

**Told you that you wouldn't like it! Dramatic wasn't it?! Though maybe slightly short! Please review to find out what happens next! Have a...chocolate covered strawberry for me being mean!**


	23. A Little More Than Upset

**Hey guys, this is the depressing chapter I wrote awhile ago that I told you about. I always had this in mind so there was no changing it! Sorry! Please read and review! I've finished my SATs now! Whoopee! Just GCSEs and A levels now! Lol!**

"Hey, kiddo, please wake up. Wake up for your dad." The sight of Captain Jack Harkness reduced to tears; the limp body of a dead child in his arms was enough to break anyone's heart. Rose felt her own hot, tears dribbling down her face. She looked across at the Doctor who held their own wounded child in his arms. Alfie was shivering uncontrollably and the Doctor tightened his grip, stroking a hand through his son's dirty, matted hair in an attempt to sooth him. Rose was just glad that he had not seen what had just happened; it would have been too much, even for a young Time Lord, to see his best friend die.

Then a sound none of them wanted to hear pierced the silent atmosphere.

"EXTERMINATE!" The rest of the Daleks had found them. Rose felt her heartbeat increase and she found she was absolutely terrified. She grabbed for the Doctor's arm, wanting to be close to him and her son. She didn't want what had happened to Hollie to happen to Alfie when he was this vulnerable.

Jack, meanwhile, quickly scooped the life less form of his daughter off the metal floor and hugged her close, feeling comfort.

"W, we have to go, Doc," Jack managed to force out the words, his face still streaked with tears. The Doctor nodded grimly and headed for a door on the other side of the room. With one hand he pulled it open and looked left and right down the corridor. There wasn't a Dalek in sight. Dashing through, the three adults pelted down the corridor. They skidded round a corner and caught sight of the TARDIS that was about fifty yards down the passage. As they sprinted for it four figures appeared from a side door and careered into them in their haste.

"Hey, boss!" Owen grinned, "Nice to see you're ok." The Cockney was surprised when the captain didn't give his usual sarcastic reply or cocky comment. It was then he noticed the unmoving body in Jack's arms. Before he could ask about Hollie though, Gwen had grabbed his sleeve and dragged him into the TARDIS after the others. He stumbled to the floor just as the Doctor placed Alfie in Rose's arms and raced to the control panel. With a few flicks of the switches and the twist of a strange golden orb the ship lurched into life and they were transported away from the Dalek spaceship.

* * *

"We need to go to the medical bay," Rose said, charging down the corridor with her son in her arms. Owen darted after her, wanting to help the injured child. The rest of the Torchwood team followed bar Jack. Only he and the Doctor were left in the control room, still panting from their narrow escape.

"You not gonna go see if Alfie's ok?" Jack managed to ask. The Doctor shook his head, an unreadable expression on his face.

"No need, Owen's there and he probably knows more about stuff like that than me."

"Yeah, but Alfie may have a different anatomy being a Time Lord and all," Jack pointed out, deliberately avoiding mentioning his own child in an attempt to pretend it didn't really happen.

"Jack, can I see Hollie?" the Doctor asked awkwardly, not sure how his friend would react. Jack clutched the girl closer, drawing in the last of the heat her body held before thinking better of it and handing her over. Gently, the Time Lord held the limp child and checked her pulse, which wasn't there, her breathing and finally he gingerly lifted her eyelids which confirmed the fact that Hollie was dead although it was pretty obvious already.

"She's dead isn't she?"

"Yes," the Doctor nodded, sadly. Jack let out a choked cry of anguish and lifted his hands to his face covering his eyes.

"Can't…can't you do anything? Being a Lord of Time and everything," he whispered from behind his hands, "Like, can't we go back before it happened?"

"Jack," the Doctor sighed, he had known this was coming; it always did, no matter who he travelled with they had lost a loved one and wanted to save them, "You know I can't. It'll create a giant paradox and the Reapers will come."

"Why not?! Why can't you do it just this once?! If it was Alfie I bet you'd want to do it! It's just cos she's not your kid!" Jack raised his voice, looking angry.

"I wouldn't."

"Ha, yeah right," Jack gave an incredulous bark of a laugh, tears glistening on his cheeks.

"Jack, in case you've forgotten, I've lost children before. In fact, if you recall, I lost my whole _race_! Do you think it never occurred to me to go back and save them all?" the Doctor replied calmly, not raising his voice one bit. Jack looked taken aback at this, startled, as if he'd forgotten.

"Oh…I'm…er….its just…Doctor, she's my only daughter. All I've got left of my family and now she's gone," Jack said looking ashamed.

"I know, Jack and I'm so sorry," the Time Lord gently shifted Hollie's body in his arms and put a comforting hand on Jack's arm, "I'm going to take her body to a spare room and you can have some time with her if you want."

"Yeah, thanks," Jack looked grateful and followed the Time Lord into the numerous winding passages of the TARDIS.

* * *

"What happened back there?" Owen asked Rose as soon as he was sure Alfie was stable and lying in a bed, bandaged and stitched up. Rose found it hard to reply, thinking of Jack and Hollie.

"Hollie is…Hollie is…"

"Hollie is what?" Owen persisted.

"Hollie is dead," Rose whispered. There was a collective gasp from the Torchwood team; Gwen's hand went straight to her mouth in horror.

"No," Tosh shook her head, unbelievingly.

"A Dalek shot her," Rose continued, "She didn't have a chance."

"Christ," Owen breathed, thinking of what he had said to Jack when he bumped into him. How could he have been such a prick?

"Mum," a voice suddenly piped up and all faces turned to the hospital bed where a pale looking Alfie had sat up. His brown hair was messed up all over his head and the ugly, bruised, discoloured skin, caused by the Slaves, contrasted with his near white skin.

"Alfie," Rose forced a smile for her son's sake and hurried to his bedside, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just got crushed by a ten tonne weight," the boy replied weakly, "Where's Hollie?" Rose froze a look of horror on her face and Alfie immediately caught on. His chestnut eyes widened.

"She's dead isn't she? Those Dalek things killed her," the child choked. Rose nodded.

"She saved us all though, including you." Alfie shook his head unbelievingly, tears welling in his eyes.

"How can she be dead?"

"I know its upsetting, Alfie," Rose tried in vain to help him come to terms with the fact his friend was dead.

"Upsetting? Upsetting?" Alfie shouted incredulous, "Hollie was murdered by those evil creatures; I'm a little bit more than upset!" The young boy threw his covers off himself and leapt out of bed, ignoring the shooting pain in his arm.

"Alfie!" Rose cried, trying to catch him as he attempted to run from the room. The boy's skinny form just slipped past her fingers.

"Hey, careful, mate," Owen stood before him, blocking his path. "You aren't well enough to go running places." He thought he had all the escape routes covered to the door but what he didn't count on was Alfie diving through his legs and out of the open door. Before anyone could register what had happened Alfie had sprinted down the corridor and disappeared, swallowed by the TARDIS's maze of ever-changing passages and doors. They were not going to find him until he wanted to be found.

**Hollie's dead. Oops. -ducks sticks, stones and whatever else you lot can throw at me- Sorry! But its not the end yet, its just the beginning! Lol! No, that sounds soo cliched. It is about 7/9 of the way through. I think. Hmm...anyway, review and have a chocolate muffin with cream and stuff!**


	24. Jigsaw

**Yay! The next chapter! Ok, this chapter may make no sense at all! Its very confusing! It doesnt flow very well and is based solely around Alfie. I made some stuff up about the Doctor's past by the way, I think I read about it somewhere but I may have just randomly come up with it! Read on!**

Alfie didn't know where he was going. He was running blindly through the TARDIS corridors, tears streaming down his face. One thought was whizzing through his head. Hollie is dead. She's never going to come back. He won't ever see her again. Hollie is _dead_.

The boy skidded to an abrupt halt and leant against the wall, desperately trying to ignore the excruciating agony in his arm. His cheeks were wet and his heart was pumping, wild and erratic. He wanted to escape from everything. Have some time to think. But where could he go?

Suddenly, as if by magic, a strange wooden door appeared on the wall opposite to him. Seeping through the gaps around the frame was a soft golden light. Alfie frowned and stepped forward. Cautiously, he reached for the handle and twisted it. The door swung slowly open and Alfie's jaw dropped as he was greeted by the sight of an expanse of still blue water surrounded by a forest and a pebble beach. It looked so peaceful. The sweet sound of chirping birds issued from the trees.

The young boy walked forward, towards the shore of the lake and stared out across the water. He supposed nothing was impossible in the TARDIS. A gentle breeze that seemed to come from nowhere ruffled his hair and cooled his bare chest as his brown eyes flicked around the area, taking everything in. He let out a deep breath and bent down, scooping up a smooth, grey stone from the ground. Alfie drew back his arm and flung the pebble as far as he could across the lake. It skimmed along the water, bouncy several times before plopping into the depths of the lake. All that was left to tell it had been there were some ripples, pooling across the liquid in gradual circles. Alfie did the same again and again. Venting his anger, his anguish and his grief on the stones as the water from the lake lapped gently at his bare feet on the beach.

* * *

When Alfie finally ran out of energy he collapsed exhausted on a largish rock. His initial fury spent it died down and just settled in the pit of his stomach as a dull ache.

The child scanned the lake and wished he could go back to when Hollie was with him on the TARDIS. When they could be laughing and giggling and teasing his dad and hers. Manipulating them to get what they want. He wanted to see her contagious grin and her sparkling eyes. Alfie wanted to go riding and swimming again. Introduce Hollie to Pebbles. He never had got round to that.

But he was never going to. His best friend had been unfairly taken from him before he could even spend a month with her. Who was to blame for that? Those Daleks! Alfie saw red and he desperately wanted to exact revenge on the aliens.

_Calm down._

Alfie jumped off the rock and onto his feet in a flash, spinning round on the spot looking for the source of the voice.

"Who's there?!" he yelled into the silence.

_Alfie, sit, its alright, I'm the TARDIS._

"The TARDIS?" Alfie repeated, bewildered. He knew his dad talked to the time machine but he didn't know it could actually talk.

_I prefer being called a she not an it, thank you. And yes, as you can hear, I can talk._

"Y, you can read my thoughts!"

_Well done._

"So, Dad is actually talking to you when he starts stroking you?"

_Yes, I've told him so many times not to do that. It's very embarrassing. _

Alfie was sure, if the TARDIS was an actual person she would be looking exasperated. "Why, um, are you talking to me _now _and not ever before?"

_I prefer listening, not talking. I hear everything that goes on in these walls, the good and the bad. Besides, I never really need to talk unless its important and I think now is quite important._

"You mean cos Hollie's died, don't you?" Alfie's voice quietened and he felt his throat constrict just thinking about her.

_That's right, I feel now is the time that you might need some guidance, just like your father did all those years ago._

Alfie frowned, "Why would my dad need guidance? Nothing ever seems to faze him."

_Well, it did once. There was one point where I never thought he'd be the same again. He still isn't really, but he struggled through it and I think he's much stronger now. The Doctor has never told you anything of the Time War has he?_

"He's mentioned it, never really elaborated though," Alfie thought back to the very minimal amount of times his father had talked about his past, except with Mum.

_Didn't think he would, I don't know if it's my place to tell you though…_

"Please."

_Alright, hmm…where to start…well, you know your father was the last Time Lord in existence, before you came and the babies Rose is carrying…_

"Babies?!" Alfie cut in but the TARDIS ignored him.

_Did you ever wonder what happened to the rest of his race? _

"Sometimes."

_That's where the Time War comes in, and the Daleks. All the Time Lords, except the Doctor, were wiped from existence quite a long time ago now. The Daleks wanted to take over the universe, you see, and the Time Lords had to stop them. So they had a war. The Time War. It was spread throughout time and space, so many from both races lost their lives. It was horrible, I remember the blood and the terror. Dying all around. The Doctor hated it; he wanted it to be over. Just like everyone else but he found a way that it could be over. A devastating way. That meant all the Daleks would be destroyed. But the catch was, so would all the Time Lords. _

The young Time Lord's eyes widened in shock. Thinking of the Daleks and the Time Lords fighting to the death with no way of ending the raging battle. Suddenly he had a vision.

"I have to do it!" His father's face came into view, well, it wasn't his father's young sharp features that he had now, he was older, but somehow Alfie knew it was the Doctor, "I have no choice." A single tear trickled from the Doctor's eye and trailed down his cheek.

Alfie frowned, "He pretty much committed genocide?"

_Yes, but you must understand, child, he hadn't a choice. After that he broke down, he didn't want to live anymore, he almost…I don't think I should be telling you much more._

"I need to know," Alfie implored.

_He almost took his life but I stopped him. I told him that there was nothing he could've done and in exchange for those few million lives he saved a whole lot more. I said if he took his own life, he would be ending a whole race. Completing what the Daleks had so long strived for. I told him that he should continue the Time Lord species by making sure that he helps people in their name so everyone knows how special the Time Lords were._

Alfie nodded mutely, mulling what he had just discovered over in his head. His father had killed his whole species, his friends and family, so the rest if the universe could continue. Suddenly, he was struck by the thought. Hollie. He had been completely distracted.

_And now, back to the reason I first started talking to you. Hollie's untimely death. Children inherit genes from their parents, to give them brown hair or blue eyes. Drug addicted mothers can pass on their addiction to the newly born child or STDs. What other things can be passed on through birth? Better things. Captain Jack came back from the dead, why can't Hollie? Nothing's impossible, you know._

All of a sudden, the scene before the young child disappeared and the voice was silenced. Alfie found himself in the corridor.

"Nothing's impossible?" Alfie repeated, "What other things can be passed on through birth?" It was like a bloody riddle, it made no sense. It was a jumble of sentences, a jigsaw that didn't fit.

Something passed on through birth? Did the TARDIS mean it was something between him and Rose? But Rose didn't smoke, or do drugs, what could be passed on? And what did Jack have to do with this? He was brought back to life….by Rose. The pieces were falling into place. So, if Rose brought Jack back to life then did that mean Alfie could bring Hollie back to life? But what could Rose do to bring Jack back?

Bad Wolf. Alfie turned and hared down the corridor.

**Whoop! What do you think? I know loads of people have used the TARDIS but I thought it fitted. She's a bit sarcastic. I might use her again. I dunno. Please review and have a chocolate banana with sprinkles on top!**


	25. Bad Wolf

**Hip hip hurray! The next chapter has arrived! I bet you all hate me for making you wait but ah well its here now! Yay! Thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys. **

**Have slight concussion because I ran into a metal post head first when playing tennis and saw double for awhile! Lol! So sorry if its slightly...off. **

**Anyhoo, read!**

"Do you think we should go after him?"

"There's no point, we'll never find him," Rose replied, returning to the med bay.

"Well then, whilst we're waiting, those Daleks said something about you being pregnant. Want me to do a check to see if it's ok?" Owen asked.

"Er…yeah, I suppose," Rose shrugged, she'd completely forgotten about the baby in her womb in all the drama.

She followed the man to a bed and lay on it whilst he tried to work out which machine in the Doctor's vast selection was the ultrasound.

"Aha," Owen grabbed a monitor and pulled it over to the bedside. He quickly set about getting it ready and then he gently moved Rose's t-shirt up before smearing the gel on and placing the sensor on her stomach. He looked carefully at the screen and did a double take at what he saw. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"What?" Rose sat up on her elbows, worried.

"Er…I think…you're having…sextuplets," Owen said.

"What?!" Rose yelped and looked at the screen trying to see what the Torchwood doctor was seeing, "You must be joking!"

"No, there are six heart beats. Congratulations."

"Oh no," Rose groaned.

"Don't you want the babies?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then…is it the Doctor?" Owen frowned.

"He's the one I'm worried about, he's gonna be bloody ecstatic! Seems his dream of repopulating the Time Lord race is coming on sooner than we thought! Six babies, are you really sure?"

"Yes, there are six heart beats," Owen repeated, smiling, "Wanna get the Doctor in here?"

"No, I think he's with Hollie and Jack," Rose shook her head, "Six babies!" Rose didn't realise what she was missing.

* * *

Alfie sprinted down the corridor. Which room was Hollie in? Suddenly, a door appeared to his right and the boy knew the TARDIS had put it there for him. She must be in there. He was about to pull the handle but he halted just before. He couldn't just burst in there. He didn't even know if this would actually work. Jack was probably grieving and the child didn't want to get his hopes up. He had to do this subtly, in the room on his own.

He knocked cautiously on the door and there was a shuffle inside as the door opened. The Doctor appeared in front of him, he smiled weakly down at his son.

"Alfie, what are you doing out of bed?" he asked in a fatherly tone.

"Can I, can I see Hollie?" Alfie queried hopefully.

"Er…well Jack's kinda with her at the moment," the Doctor answered.

"Oh, I just wanted to see her before you like bury her or anything," Alfie whispered.

"Hey, Doc, let the kid in, he needs time too," Jack had come in to view behind the Doctor, he had forced a smile and had obviously rubbed his watering eyes roughly before seeing Alfie, "Do you wanna be alone?" The boy nodded silently and the two men left the room allowing him to enter.

He caught sight of the small form of Hollie lying under a white sheet on a bed, her dark curls spread across a pillow. She looked as if she was almost sleeping but that contrasted to the fact that her face was as pale as the sheet she lay on and her lips were tinged blue. Alfie drew in a sharp intake of breath and walked towards her. As he reached her, he took her slim hand and gasped at how cold it had become. Was he too late? Was there like some time limit for when he could bring her back? Hadn't Rose said she brought Jack back almost right away? It had been quite awhile since Hollie's death.

Alfie shook his head, ridding himself of the pessimistic thoughts and concentrated on how he was supposed to use this _Bad Wolf _to bring her back. Right, what should he do? Would she just wake up if he said Bad Wolf? He tried it.

"Bad Wolf." Nothing happened. Hollie stayed limp and still.

Ok, that was lame. Er…maybe he needed to think about it? The young Time Lord focussed on the thought of Bad Wolf even though he didn't know what the hell it was. He scrunched up his eyes and tightened his lips, bowing his head. But when he looked up Hollie was still dead.

What the hell now?! Did he kiss her like on films or fairy tales? No. Alfie didn't think that would work. Should he try it to make sure? He didn't really want to. Being the young boy he still was at heart it seemed disgusting to marry a girl in the future let alone _kiss _her now. But he wanted to help her.

Leaning forward cautiously, Alfie brought his mouth closer to Hollie's and, closing his eyes, placed them down. Nothing happened. No golden halo appeared and her skin didn't suddenly blossom and become the right colour again. She still looked like a corpse.

This wasn't going to work, the TARDIS lied. Alfie felt furious, angry at the TARDIS for giving him false hope and even more cross at himself for believing there was some way to bring back a dead person.

_Bring your emotions to the surface, show them to Bad Wolf. But be careful, Bad Wolf is a dangerously strong force and may kill you._

Alfie's head snapped up, the TARDIS hadn't deserted him, she was explaining what to do. Bring up his emotions? Like the anger he'd just portrayed? Did she mean his sadness? Or his grief? Or his love of the girl before him?

As the child described these emotions he felt feelings bubbling within him. Loss. Fear. Anger. Sadness. An emptiness. Then happiness. Happy? How could he be feeling that right now? Images of a happy Hollie flashed before him. Hollie on a horse riding beside him. Hollie racing him in the pool. Hollie getting ice cream around her face. Alfie smiled subconsciously and suddenly felt a tingling within his bones.

That was strange. The boy frowned but smirked as more pictures of Hollie glanced before him in his head. Her fighting off the bullies. Her teasing him in the MI room. Her smile.

The tingling grew stronger. Everything began to go blurry and all Alfie saw and felt was a warm heat slithering up from his feet and a golden haze before his eyes. The world dissolved in that gold mist and Alfie was swamped in feelings, pictures and people from the past, present and future. It was terrifying and overwhelming but the child focussed on the girl on the bed and channelled all the power he now held into her body.

* * *

The Doctor kicked the floor outside the room, scuffing his converse. He couldn't believe this had happened he couldn't believe Jack's daughter had died and he couldn't do anything about it. He desperately wanted to go back in time, like Jack had asked for and make sure that the girl never came on the Dalek ship. But he couldn't. The Time Lord was so angry at that. How come all the people he loved were taken away by the Daleks yet they still lived on causing more havoc? It wasn't fair.

Jack stood beside him, leaning on the wall looking blank. His face was void of emotion. He was having trouble being tough, brave Captain Jack Harkness and not just breaking down into tears again. When he had been in the room on his own he had allowed himself emotions but for some reason he didn't want to show them now.

The Time Lord wondered whether it was actually such a bright idea to let Alfie in with his dead friend, after all he was just a child. He was about to step forward and knock on the door when a sudden, blinding yellow light blasted it open and threw him against the opposite wall. The Doctor gasped, he recognised that light. Bad Wolf. Lurching to his feet he dived into the room and saw Alfie standing in the centre of the room, streams of light issuing from his eyes. It reminded him so much of Rose all those years ago and he felt a twist of terror in his stomach as he remembered what happened afterwards. Rose had almost died. He _had _died and then regenerated. Would he have to do the same this time?

The ex conman had followed him into the room and froze at the spectacle, his eyes travelling to the bed where all the golden glow was being concentrated. Hollie's body had arched up and suddenly her eyes snapped open. The girl spun round on the bed looking scared and then, when she noticed Alfie her eyes widened.

"What the hell? Who turned on the lights?" she shouted though it came out sort of hoarse and croaky. Jack gaped, his daughter was….alive? "Alfie!" The child darted off the bed with more speed than expected of someone that had just died and charged over to the boy.

"Hollie, no, don't touch…" Jack started but trailed off as Hollie grabbed her best friend around the waist and hugged him tight.

Through the Bad Wolf induced stupor Alfie suddenly regained his thoughts, he blinked hard. He could here Hollie's voice, feel her presence around him. The young Time Lord, using all his strength, forced the rearing power within him back into the corner of his mind before it consumed him.

As quickly as it had appeared the Bad Wolf retreated and the room became normal again, much as it had before except now Hollie was alive. Alfie stared at the girl before him, smiled, said, "You're not dead. It worked."

Then he fainted.

**Hehe! Hollie's alive! Wasn't Rose being a ditz, I mean really! I think she had a blonde moment! Reviews are welcome and have a jam tart for your trouble.**


	26. Goodbye

**Yay, bet your glad the next chapter is here! Doctor Who was awesome on Sat, really well written! David Tennant may have held a kitten in one episode but now they've taken our advice and given him a baby!!!!!!!!! -swoons- Can't wait till this saturday! whoop! **

The Doctor's short lived joy at Hollie being alive and the Bad Wolf having receded ended as soon as he saw his son collapse hard on the floor. He sprinted to his Alfie's side and grabbed his wrist checking for a pulse. He can't be dead. He can't regenerate yet so he can't be dead!

"I can't find a pulse!" he yelped, terrified. Hollie had knelt down beside him.

"Calm down, I don't think you're doing it right," the young girl plucked the boy's skinny wrist from his father's and placed two fingers on it. She waited a moment and then visibly sagged with relief. "He's alive."

"Course I'm alive you dullards, I just fainted, that's all," came a slightly weak but exasperated voice and Alfie's eyes fluttered open. He smiled at them, "I did have like the whole of the time vortex coursing through me. I think I'm entitled to feel a bit woozy."

"Alfie!" the Doctor clutched the child in a crushing hug.

"Ok, can't breathe now," Alfie protested, muffled by the Doctor's shirt.

"Yay, now can I eat, I'm starving?" Hollie stood but halted as she caught sight of the frozen figure of Jack in the doorway. His jaw was ajar and his eyes were as wide as saucers, "Er…hi, Dad." She waited for a reaction but all the man could do was gawp. He couldn't quite believe it, his daughter was alive and….hungry? He blinked.

"Hollie? You're alive?"

"Well, yeah, I am breathing and my heart is beating so I guess I'm alive," Hollie replied.

"Oh, Christ!" Jack suddenly regained his senses and leapt forward lifting the small girl off the floor and sweeping her into his arms. He buried his face in her hair and held her tight, never wanting to release her. The ex conman let the tears of happiness run down his cheeks freely. He inhaled the sweet child scent of his daughter and kissed her on her forehead, "You're ok."

"Yeah, I'm ok, Dad," Hollie wrapped her thin arms around his neck and nuzzled her head into his neck, resting it on his shoulder. She felt warm and safe in her father's arms, "But I'm still starving."

"Right, food!" Jack turned around and headed out of the door. The Doctor helped Alfie to his feet and followed down the corridor to the kitchen.

* * *

Rose left the med bay; she found she was very hungry, she supposed the reason for it was that she was supporting six other lives inside her. She didn't want to bump into anyone particularly, least of all Jack. She didn't know how she could look him in the eye now knowing that he had just lost his only child and she had more on the way.

She wondered where Alfie had got too, probably grieving somewhere and trying to get his head around the fact that Hollie was dead. Rose didn't know how long he would be away for but she hoped he would come back soon because she felt very anxious that he could hurt himself as the injuries he had acquired hadn't had a chance to be properly healed.

Suddenly a very disturbing thought struck her. Why the hell hadn't she thought about it before?! The Daleks! They had just left but the Daleks hadn't been killed, they could still come after the TARDIS and kidnap Alfie again or maybe even her unborn children. She had to find the Doctor and fast. But where would he be? He could be anywhere on the ship.

She began jogging down the corridor hoping that maybe the TARDIS would give her a bit of help in finding the Time Lord as this was such an emergency. She flung doors open as she raced along. Strange sights met her eyes and several times, had she just been exploring, she would've stopped and gone into the rooms but she didn't.

Laughter suddenly reached Rose's ears. She frowned and skidded to an abrupt stop. Why would anyone be laughing at a time like this? The young woman looked to her left and spotted the door that led to the kitchen – where she had been headed in the first place. As she entered she froze. What she was seeing couldn't be possible. She must be hallucinating. Hollie, who was meant to be dead, was very much alive sitting at the kitchen table, a bread roll in one hand, giggling. Alfie was sitting beside her a huge smile on his face although he looked slightly pale. Jack and the Doctor seemed to be wrestling over a packet of biscuits. They looked like more jammy dodgers.

"What on earth?" Rose gaped and everyone in the room turned to look at her, "Hollie?"

"Oh right, yeah, we were meaning to find you and tell you, sorry about that, Hollie's alive," the Doctor looked sheepish.

"I can see that, but…how?"

"Well, to cut a long, well not long, long_ish _story short, the TARDIS decided to tell Alfie about Bad Wolf and he then chose to see if he could use it to bring Hollie back. It worked, as you can tell," the Doctor babbled, "Now, give me my jammy dodgers!" He leapt at Jack and swiped for the packet, missing as the man pulled them out of reach.

"But…er…um…" Rose stuttered and then remembered with a sickening jolt the reason she'd been looking for the Doctor, "Doctor, what happened to the Daleks? They're still free to come and abduct Alfie and the sextuplets."

"Sextuplets, what?!" the Doctor yelped, "Wait, I'll ask you in a moment. Its fine, Rose, the Daleks are all dead."

"Huh?"

"I killed them. Before we left I did a bit of fiddling with some wires and planted a little surprise. As soon as we got far enough away and left the ship I blew it up," the Time Lord informed her.

"You killed them?"

"Yes, we're ok; they won't be bothering us, until they next come up anyway. Anyway, more importantly, sextuplets?"

"Er yeah, Owen did a scan and there were six little heart beats pumping away inside me," Rose smiled. The Doctor jumped in the air and clapped his hands but then halted, an eyebrow raised.

"Did you just say six_ heartbeats_?"

"Yes, isn't it wonderful?"

"Ah, but Rose, aren't you forgetting a teensy weensy detail of the Time Lord anatomy?" Rose furrowed her brow, "Like the fact that we have two hearts?"

"Ooh!" the woman shook her head at her stupidity, "How could I be such an idiot?!"

"I dunno, but still, triplets!"

* * *

Jack was staying, he had finally decided after much deliberation and discussion with his team. Owen was to be in charge, he wasn't quite sure about that decision but he hadn't much choice. The Cockney had been warned that if he did anything stupid, like he usually did, then he should contact them on Rose's phone and they'd be there to sort out the mess.

As they landed in the Hub and dropped the gang off Jack said his goodbyes. Tosh had managed to keep a straight face, like usual, but there were pricks of tears in the corners of her eyes as she gave Jack a tight hug then retreated to her workstation. Ianto seemed nonplussed as he and Jack shared a formal handshake. Owen and Jack did the same, with the farewell of a student and his mentor.

The final goodbye Jack found a bit more difficult. The final member of his team looked heartbroken as he hugged her. Tears were streaming down Gwen's face. She couldn't believe that the man that had introduced her into this crazy, unreal style of life was leaving. The guy she had grown to love with his good looks, charm and out going, confident attitude to life. She had found it hard to get to grips with the fact that he had a daughter that was so alike to him and now he was leaving completely to go travel the universe. Part of her wished to go with him but for one thing she hadn't been invited and also she knew she wasn't an explorer, she belonged on Earth in the relative safety of her home with her boyfriend.

"Bye, Jack," she whispered.

"See you soon, Gwen, keep yourself safe and that dumbass out of trouble, ok?" Jack grinned, jerking a thumb at Owen.

"Yeah, I will."

"Good," Jack released the woman from the hug and turned towards the blue box behind him. Hollie was leaning casually in the doorway. Torchwood found it hard to believe she was alive. The girl now looked very perky now though, her cheeks were rosy and her sea blue eyes sparkled.

Jack stepped over to her and took her hand, leading her into the interior of the TARDIS. The door swung closed behind them and the time machine began its ritual of grating and grinding noises before dematerialising.

**Its all turning out ok! Baby birth next chapter! yay! Please review and have a pizza!**


	27. Mad House

**Hey guys, sorry I gave you no warning at all but this is the last chapter of Taken! Round of applause! Yay! I finished, didnt think I ever would. Thank you so much for all the reviews and could you please review one last time to give a comment overall. Sorry for the weird names in this chapter I just fancied them! Anyhoo, thank you all so much again and lets get my total to 300! It would make my day! I may write a sequel when they are older, what do you think?**

Rose sighed as she watched Alfie and Hollie play beside the TARDIS console with Alfie's newly created sonic screwdriver and a small radio. She had no idea what they were doing but she knew it could be nothing good as there were a series of bangs every so often and sparks jumped from the little machine.

She, herself, was sitting propped up against the console, arms crossed. Her distended belly protruded out before her, much bigger than when she'd had Alfie but that was obviously because she had two more babies to carry as well. This meant that her ankles had swollen and, as Jack kept kindly reminding her, her breasts had grown into two giant balloons.

The young woman was nine months along the line tomorrow. She couldn't wait to be rid of the extra weight she was carrying around as it was driving her mad. She couldn't even bend over to pick up a pencil because of her stomach and then she got all emotional and burst out crying. Hormones were so annoying but at least it was amusing watching the Doctor squirm and run away every time she had a turn for the worse.

"How are you doing?" Jack came and sat beside her as the Doctor was tinkering with the TARDIS.

"Fine, I suppose, except I feel like a bloody elephant," Rose replied, moodily.

"Well, you don't look like one," Jack grinned, "You look much more beautiful than an elephant."

"Hey, those are my babies she's carrying you know! Not yours, stop flirting!" the Doctor yelled from under the control panel.

"I am not flirting, I am merely trying to cheer up Rose," Jack pretended and failed to look offended as a sly smile crept onto his face.

"Yeah right," Rose laughed but then stopped abruptly as a pain erupted inside her and she doubled over.

"Are you ok? Is it the babies?" Both the Doctor and Jack were at her side in seconds looking concerned.

"Yeah, I think I just had a contraction," Rose gasped, another wave of pain surged through her, "Yes, definitely contractions!"

"Cripes!" the Doctor looked wide eyed, "Er…breathe slow and deep."

"Helpful, I don't think breathing is gonna help!"

"It will! I've been reading up after Alfie was born. Breathe!"

"Why the hell did you not keep Owen here for the birth?" Rose shouted, "You two haven't a clue!"

"We do!" the Doctor protested and then looked at Jack who was looking terrified, "Well, I do anyway, now, to the medical bay."

"Dad, is Mum in labour?" Alfie asked, standing up, anxious.

"Yes, Alfie, can't you tell?" Rose screeched.

"Ok, keep your knickers on, actually I guess that's not gonna happen considering you gotta…you know," Alfie made a face, "If you don't mind I would rather not see my baby brothers or sisters born, thanks. I'll just see 'em when they're all cute and wrapped up in blankets after. Me and Hollie will stay here."

"Right, nice to know. Lets go!" the Doctor brushed the child off and picked up Rose with the help of Jack and set off.

* * *

On arriving in the med bay the two men swiftly placed Rose on a bed and the Doctor started getting things ready for the birth. Jack stepped back allowing the Time Lord to go about his business. The Doctor positioned himself at the end of the bed and spread Rose's legs. Jack moved in to help.

"Don't you even think about it Harkness," Rose warned, panting as sweat dripped off her brow, "There is no way you're seeing down there!"

"Ok, ok," Jack seemed to have regained his voice, giving her a cheeky grin, "I'll come here." The man walked to the head of Rose's bed and sat beside her just as she had another agonising contraction. She grabbed his hand and crushed it in a vice like grip. Jack winced and bit his lip, struggling not to cry out.

"Right, hmm….I think you're nearly there," the Doctor said, donning his glasses.

"Great, I'm so looking forward to it! After that I only have to do it twice more!" Rose grunted.

"You better come bloody quick kid or I think your mom is gonna kill you when you get out!" Jack grinned at Rose who gave him a furious look.

"Ok, on the count of three. One…two…three…push!" the Time Lord ordered.

"Ahhh!" Rose screamed and scrunched up her face in agony.

"The baby is crowning!"

"Yay!" the young woman almost growled.

"Now, another push!" Rose pushed again and the tiny baby slithered into its father's hands. It let out a piteous wail as it was brought into the world.

"What is it?" Rose asked eagerly.

"Er…a baby?" the Doctor smiled sarcastically. Rose scowled.

"I just gave birth, I have two more to go, do you really think I'm in the mood for jokes?" the fiery look she gave the Time Lord caused him to flinch.

"It's a little girl," the Doctor squeaked.

"And how come she cried?" Rose questioned, "I thought Time Lord Babies didn't cry?"

"I dunno, maybe more of the human side of her came through? Jack, can you take the baby?"

"Sure," Jack took the bundle and placed it in a nearby crib. The tiny baby whimpered again, "Aw, I'll hold you."

"Anymore contractions?" the Doctor asked Rose.

"Er…ahh…yeah."

"Ok, next baby on the way!" he announced.

"You don't say."

* * *

Ten minutes later the next child was out, another girl. Jack held each on in the crook of his arms, cooing down at them. Rose struggled not to laugh but was stopped by another contraction. She blew out trying to rid herself of the pain.

"Jack, I think they all took your advice to heart. They're coming out pretty damn quick!" the Doctor yelped and crouched at the end of the bed ready for the third and final baby to make its departure outside the womb. "What's the bet it's another girl or a boy?"

"I think it'll be a girl," Jack announced, "Won't Alfie be pleased?" he grinned sarcastically.

"I don't care what the hell it is as long as it gets a bloody move on!" Rose yelled.

"You do get pretty narky when you're in labour don't you, the swearing, the insults…" Jack trailed off as Rose gave him a death stare, "And I'm gonna shut up now."

"Good," Rose and the Doctor said in unison.

"Ok, let us get this last one out and then Rose won't be ready to bite my head off at any moment," Jack grinned.

"Us? You're just standing there being annoying! _I'm _the one doing the bloody work!" Rose screeched red in the face.

"Rose, push!" the Doctor instructed. The young woman complied; this last child seemed to be a lot harder to budge or was it just because she was tired?

"It's not bloody moving!"

"You know, that's a weird shaped head the kid has there," Jack had crept to the end of the bed and scrutinised the baby.

"Jack, get lost!"

"Er…Houston, we have a problem, I think the kid's breech."

"I gathered that," the Doctor muttered looking very concerned. Rose sat up seeing his face.

"Will it be ok?"

"I don't know, Rose, I hope so. If I can just get its hips through the rest should follow but there is a chance that the umbilical cord will wrap itself around the baby's neck and tighten restricting the air supply and starving it of the vital oxygen it needs. This could end with the child being brain damaged."

"Geez, d'you have to sound so clinical, Doctor? This is your baby too, you know, your little girl or boy."

"I know," the Doctor couldn't look her in the eye, "Now, can you push again please?"

"Fine…ahhh!" Rose pushed with all her might, putting all her last reserves into getting this baby out.

"The hips are through!" the Doctor cried in joy as the final child dropped into his arms, "It's a boy!"

"Whoopdedoo. Yippee. Halle-bloody-lujah," Rose slumped back against the pillows at the head of the bed and blew out a deep breath causing some her hair to flutter in the breeze.

"No need to sound _too_ over enthusiastic," Jack raised an eyebrow as a grinning Doctor laid the baby boy in a cot. He removed the other two children from Jack and placed them in separate cribs.

"Sorry, I'm just exhausted," Rose sighed, "I'm glad it's over…and that's enough!" The young woman sat up and made a cutting movement with her arm. Both men grinned.

"For awhile anyway, who _knows _what will happen if _something _splits!" the Doctor smiled but cringed at the look he got from Rose.

"Hey, my siblings been born yet?" Alfie announced, entering the room and looking around.

"Yes, wanna come a see them?" The Doctor led his son over to the cribs just as Rose struggled off her bed and shuffled beside them. Hollie and Jack followed gazing at the tiny tots. The two girls had flaming red hair and chocolate brown eyes but the boy, he had jet black hair and strange, eerie yellow coloured eyes.

"I just realised, they're redheads!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Well observed," Rose commented, dryly.

"But…but…" the Time Lord floundered.

"What I don't get is where they got the genes?"

"Well, it's from _your _side."

"How did you work that one out?"

"Because I've _never _been ginger so it _obviously_ can't be from mine," the Doctor scowled.

"But the boy has black hair! Why?"

"Sorry, weird Time Lord DNA causes the genes to go scrambled. With all the regenerations the nucleuses don't know what to do!"

"Ah well, aren't they absolutely beautiful?" Rose commented.

"Yes, now, what are we gonna call them? I think maybe we should just skip the fake Time Lord names and go for something more human," the Doctor decided.

"Well, I still want them to be unique; can we go for exotic names?" Rose queried.

"Oh, thanks a bunch, am I not special enough to get an exotic name? I just got _Alfie _but they'll get something like Teal or something equally as weird!"

"Teal?" Rose raised her eyebrows, "Ain't that a colour?"

"And…?"

"How about something fiery considering the girls have red hair?" Jack suggested.

"Ember?" Hollie whispered. The Time Lord looked at the young girl and grinned.

"That's a wonderful name! Would you mind if we used it?" Hollie shook her head. "Ok, and then….Phoenix."

"Wow, that's fantastic," Rose clapped her hands together in delight and Alfie rolled his eyes.

"See, they get cool names."

"Well, Alfie, why don't you name your little brother? And don't say something like…"

"Stinky?" Alfie smirked.

"Yes, not something stupid."

"He will be smelly though, think of the nappies!"

"Alfie!"

"Fine, how about….Ray, cos then it kinda keeps in theme with heat?" the child proposed.

"Yes, that's a great name!"

"Ok, so it's Ember, Phoenix and Ray. Welcome to the family little guys," Jack beamed.

"More like welcome to the mad house...TARDIS," Alfie snorted.

**Sorry for nicking the _Friends _line! It was just funny! Please review! And thanks again!**


End file.
